


That was then

by HandsBruised



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: J'ai détesté les animaux fantastiques deux MAIS j'ai été très inspiré par la scène Albus/Gellert qui dure dix secondes, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire toute une nouvelle. Spoilers, mais si vous n'avez pas vu le film, vous ne verrez pas ou est le spoiler, donc...De la mort de Kendra à celle d'Ariana. 95% canon. J'aime le Drama gay.





	That was then

Le soleil de juillet tape fort sur la nuque d’Albus, brûlant son dos sous le costume noir et épais. Il ne possède qu’une seule robe formelle adapté pour ce genre d’évènements, et le tissu le comprime. Il passe deux doigts entre son cou et son col, puis croise à nouveau ses mains devant lui.

A sa droite, Aberforth donne des petits coups de pieds dans la terre meuble, projetant en avant de minuscules graviers et des brins d’herbe arrachés. Il tient la main d’Ariana et Albus peut les sentir, les ressentir, son frère et sa soeur, sans avoir besoin de les regarder. Leurs douleurs. Leurs colères. Leurs hébétude. Il les ressent sans vraiment les comprendre, comme une entité mouvante à côté de lui, aux contours flous, une sensation, un endroit dont il ne veux pas approcher. Il sent les ongles pas coupés d’Abe s’enfoncer légèrement dans la main d’Ariana, sa main immobile, pendant le long de son corps. Il sent le tremblement de sa soeur, le balancement de son corps léger d’arrière en avant, ses talons et ses orteils s’enfonçant tour à tour dans la terre à travers ses chaussures.

De l’autre côté du cercueil de leur mère, il ne distingue pas bien les visages. Des voisins, des amis, des connaissances vagues. A sa gauche, l’officier de cérémonie, qui parle et en bon fils ainé, en nouvelle tête de famille, il devrait écouter, il devrait songer, se recueillir, ne pas trembler ne pas

Mais le soleil rend brûlant son costume sombre, tape sur sa nuque et il pense à ça, surtout à ça. Il pense à l’odeur forte de la terre retournée, fraiche mais déjà pourrissante sous la chaleur, tellement animale et vivante, une odeur obscène. 

Et Ari tremble de plus en plus. Son balancement, d’imperceptible devient maniaque. Les ongles d’Abe s’enfonce plus fort dans sa paume puis il lui lâche la main et la prend dans ses bras. Albus tente de se joindre à eux mais trop tard, de façon trop maladroite, entourant son petit frère d’un bras raide comme le reste de son corps, il a chaud et le tissu le gratte,c’est tout ce à quoi il parvient à penser, à se raccrocher, qu’il doit être raide, digne en enterrant sa mère, le fils ainé, responsable, et ne pas se mettre, comme Ariana, à pleurer, à trépigner, qu’elle ne fasse pas ça surtout. Qu’elle ne cause pas une scène.

Qu’il ne doive pas demander à Abe de la ramener à la maison en plein milieu de l’office. Et le sorcier de cérémonie qui n’en finit pas de parler, qui décrit leur mère avec des mots vides , qui aurait convenues à n’importe quelle femme. Mère aimante et dévouée, sorcière respectée et appréciée.Une mention discrète de Perceval, de leurs coeurs réunis dans la tombe. Ça ne s’était pas passé comme ça, la dernière fois.

Le père d’Albus est mort trois hivers plus tôt, après cinq années à se laisser dépérir dans la prison d’Azkaban, dévoré par sa fierté. Son corps avait été rendu à la famille et enterré à la va-vite, une cérémonie au crépuscule, écourté par la neige qui tombait, puis ils étaient rentrés, Kendra était allée se coucher sans dire un mot, Al et Abe avaient joués aux échecs sans se parler, Ariana assise entre eux sous la fenêtre, ses yeux gris délavés par le silence, avalée par sa honte.

Finalement, l’officiel cesse de parler. Il lève sa baguette et fait descendre le cercueil de Kendra. Puis ils regardent Albus, tous, pas directement mais de côté, un peu, ils attendent qu’il commence.

Il lève sa baguette aussi. Une large poignée de terre se soulève du tas, retombe en pluie sur le cercueil. Abe fait pareil, d’un geste sec qui envoie un peu de terre dans la robe de la sorcière en face, qui ne semble pas s’en offusquer. Ariana sanglote. Un par un, les sorciers et sorcières [présent.es](http://xn--prsent-cva.es) recouvrent le cercueil de terre, puis sur la tombe de marbre blanc refermé ou le nom de Kendra a déjà été tracé à côté de celui de Perceval, Albus fait apparaitre un bouquet élaboré. Aberforth regarde ailleurs, Ariana dépose une gerbe de fleurs fanées de chaleur, puis la foule recule, laisse les trois Dumbledore seuls un moments.

Mais ils ne disent rien. Ne se parlent pas. Albus observe son bouquet, Ariana le vide et AberforthAriana. Albus sent Ariana agripper sa manche, chercher sa main. Les doigts de sa petite soeur sont fragiles. A quatorze ans, elle a toujours la taille et le poids d’une gamine de onze ans. Maigre. Faible. Dévorés par sa folie.

Etre dévoré par quelque chose à l’intérieur de soi, ça semble être leur point commun, leurs poids à tous. Perceval par son honneur, Kendra par sa honte. Aberforth par sa colère, Ariana par sa folie. Et lui-même…  
Mais il croise le regard de son frère, de l’autre côté d’Ari. Un regard triste, terriblement triste qui lui fait oublier ses interrogations précédentes. A cet instant ils se tiennent tous les mains, à cet instant ils sont tous tristes, seulement tristes, d’être orphelins.

Ils rentrent, tête de file d’une procession qui ne semble pas bien savoir pourquoi elle est là. Albus s’installe dans le salon, dans le fauteuil paternel qui continue de lui sembler immense même maintenant qu’il a atteint l’âge adulte. Ari et Abe se serrent l’un contre l’autre sur le sofa près de lui. La dizaine de voisins et amis passent un par un pour adresser leurs condoléances aux orphelins et en attendant, parlent à mi-voix, se passent des petits verres de whisky pur feu ou des gâteaux maisons que quelqu’un a apporté, puis une fois leur tâche accomplie, s’empressent de partir.

Ariana s’agite sur son siège. Elle se lève, marche dans la pièce, agrippe le coussin préféré de sa mère, tire sur le cordon des rideaux. Tout le monde la regarde en faisant semblant de ne pas la voir, en faisant semblant de ne pas s’intéresser, de ne pas en profiter pour regarder, c’est donc elle, elle est donc là, on ne la voit jamais, elle n’a même pas de baguette et quand Albus n’y tient plus, quand le dernier voisin sympathique sort du salon, il se lève brusquement, il voudrait qu’ils s’en aillent tous mais quand il sera seul, il faudra monter à sa chambre et ouvrir la montagne de lettres de condoléances empilées sur son lit et il ne veut pas, surtout pas faire ça non plus.

Ariana s’agite encore, mais il ne se sent pas capable d’aller la voir directement. Il attire l’attention d’Aberforth, lui indique leur petite soeur.

\- Elle devrait aller se reposer

Mais ce qu’entend Aberforth, c’est elle est en train de faire n’importe quoi et de nous embarrasser, même si c’est trop tard maintenant. Albus ne supporte pas qu’Ariana les embarrasse, il déteste qu’on la regarde et qu’on murmure, qu’on l’observe pour en débattre plus tard. Aberforth ne répond rien mais il se lève pour réconforter sa soeur et Albus quitte le salon vide. Il défait son noeud de cravate dans le couloir, se dirige vers la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à boire. La porte d’entrée s’ouvre derrière lui mais il est déjà face à l’évier, en train de remplir un gobelet. Il a besoin d’un instant. De reprendre ses esprits, de recomposer son visage. Il se retourne lentement. Leur plus proche voisine, l’historienne Bathilda Tourdesac, est sur le seuil de la cuisine, un plat recouvert d’un torchon dans les mains. Derrière elle, encore dans le couloir, un jeune homme qu’Albus n’a jamais vu observe autour de lui.

\- Albus, mon petit…

Bathilda pose le plat sur la table, s’approche pour prendre Albus dans ses bras. C’est la seule de leurs voisins à avoir fait l’effort de briser les barrières de leur mère, la seule qu’Albus a jamais vu assise dans cette cuisine pour le thé, parfois Ariana sur ses genoux.

\- Comment va ta soeur ?

\- Ca ira.

Les mots ne passent pas très bien dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme derrière Bathilda est entré dans la cuisine. Il ne les regarde pas. Ses longs doigts noueux passent lentement sur le bord du buffet. Il soulève une des photos posés là, un portrait de Kendra, Ariana encore bébé dans ses bras. Avant l’attaque, avant le départ pour la mort de Perceval. Avant le déménagement à Godric’s Hollow.

\- Mon petit-neveu Gellert,

Indique Bathilda en désignant aimablement le jeune homme, qui repose le portrait, croise le regard d’Albus et hoche la tête. Il porte un costume noir identique, mais le sien est fait d’une matière plus fluide, plus brillante, qui semble moins étouffante que celle d’Albus.

Puis Bathilda sort de la cuisine, et Albus entend sa voix, et celle très basse d’Ariana lui répondre et il les imagine, toutes les deux sur le sofa et Abe avec elles, il les imagine très bien se réchauffant au contact des uns des autres comme s’il ne faisait pas suffisamment chaud en ce jour de juillet.

Adossé au bac de l’évier, il boit au gobelet d’étain. L’eau est tiède et il se rappelle une soirée ou il avait été invité quelques mois plus tôt, une soirée tout à fait sérieuse ou il avait bu beaucoup de Whisky pur feu. Le petit neveu de Bathilda continue de regarder autour de lui. Il avance lentement dans la pièce, observe les grimoires au dessus du foyer, les photos dans leurs cadres argentés, la vision par la fenêtre, la lande et la mer que l’on sent plus que l’on ne la voit, de l’autre côté de la doline.

Albus l’observe à son tour. Il a quelque chose d’incolore, d’impassible. Les cheveux lisses, les yeux clairs, le teint pâle et dépourvu d’expression. Un corps mince, longiligne et noueux. Albus se demande à quoi ressemble sa baguette. Il s’est rendu compte que les sorciers et leurs baguettes avaient des façon inattendues de se ressembler, et il aime à étudier la corrélation entre les deux à chaque fois qu’il en a l’opportunité. Il écrit un papier très sérieux sur le sujet, une étude qui intéresse beaucoup le directeur des publications de Sortilèges d’Hier, d’Aujourd’hui et de Toujours.

Et puis le jeune homme est tout proche. Perdu dans ses pensées, Albus ne l’a pas entendu, senti approcher. Ils se fixent un instant et c’est étrange, inattendu vraiment, mais il ne se sent pas mal à l’aise comme il l’est généralement quand on l’approche de trop près.

\- Gellert, peux tu apporter la tarte que j’ai faite s’il te plait ?

Bathilda appelle depuis l’autre pièce. Gellert recule, ramasse le plat sur la table et sort. Albus le suit hors de la cuisine.

Leur voisine s’est installé dans le fauteuil principal, Ariana sur ses genoux comme une poupée trop grande. Abe est assis par terre à leur pieds, Gellert a posé la table sur le guéridon et d’un mouvement de baguette, est en train de le rapprocher. Puis il s’assied sur le sofa et Albus se place à côté de lui.

La tarte est un crumble aux pommes et au caramel. C’est le dessert préféré d’Ariana, mais la tarte fumante dégoute Albus vu la température. Bathilda découpe, sert, fait apparaitre un plateau de thé et au centre du tableau elle ressemble plus à leur mère que Kendra avant elle.

Alors pendant un moment, enfoncé dans le sofa, les manches de sa chemise remontées sur ses coudes et sa cravate défaite pendant autour de son cou, Albus se laisse aller. Bathilda a défait la tresse maladroite nouée par Aberforth avant l’enterrement, et elle brosse les longs cheveux d’Ariana en parlant. Gellert lui répond, les trois Dumbledore se contentent d’écouter la conversation, générale, douce, comme une mélodie rassurante qui les entourent. Comme un semblant de foyer avec des morceaux rapportés.

Comme un semblant de normalité dans leur univers une fois de plus dévasté.

&

Albus se laisse tomber sur son lit. Les lettres de condoléances sont probablement toutes arrivées maintenant. La moitié git sur le sol autour de son bureau, ouvertes, parcourues et abandonnées. Certaines réponses déjà prêtes attendant de repartir, une petite pile sur son bureau mais il n’y arrive plus. Les mots ne viennent plus. La tête enfoncée dans ses oreillers, il essaye d’en lire une de plus, mais laisse le parchemin retomber sur sa chemise. Sur la table de nuit, une longue lettre de son meilleur ami Elphias est pliée. C’est cette réponse qui lui coute le plus, à laquelle il est particulièrement incapable de répondre. Elphias qui attend ses instructions, leur tour du monde noyé dans l’oeuf et il faudrait le dire à haute voix, l’écrire et rendre tout cela réel. Il faudrait accepter cette décision que personne ne lui a demandé de prendre, personne ne lui a donné l’impression qu’il y avait un choix à faire.

Le devoir.

Albus se tourne sur le côté, déprimé. La mort de sa mère ne l’a pas affecté directement, pas encore tout du moins. La réalité de la chose ne l’a pas encore atteint, ou peut être parce qu’après Perceval, il s’était déjà préparé à la voir disparaitre. Mais le bouleversement de sa vie, la mort de ses rêves, les changements radicaux et les décisions qu’il va devoir prendre, tout cela le choque bien plus, le rend fébrile quand il se laisse aller à y réfléchir et il déteste être fébrile, alors il s’empêche d’y penser.

Dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, il entend Ariana chanter à mi-voix. Elle est dans un bon jour. Elle revient des chèvres avec Aberforth, elle doit être en train de transformer en fromage le lait qu’il ont trait. A la main, comme une fermière moldue. Sa propre soeur.

Il entend le rire d’Abe et l’envie lui prend d’enfoncer sa tête sous les oreillers et de piquer une crise. Il déteste l’entendre rire, depuis qu’il est revenu. Il déteste leur bonheur de façon ridiculement violente, même s’il est fragile et rare, ce rire le rend fébrile, mal à l’aise, il ne veut pas l’entendre.

Un tapement léger à sa fenêtre lui fait lever la tête.

De l’autre côté des carreaux illuminés de soleil, un avion de parchemin attend d’être ouvert.

S’extirpant de son lit défait, Albus traverse la pièce, ouvre la fenêtre et l’avion entre et se déplie de lui même puis s’immobilise devant lui. De la belle magie, classique mais élégante.

« Bathilda m’a dit que tu possédait une bibliothèque assez remarquable. J’aimerais t’emprunter un volume ou deux si c’est possible. J’ai déjà lu tout ce qui était ici.

G.Grindelwald. »

Albus redresse la tête. La maison voisine n’est qu’à une dizaine de mètres. Gellert est assis nonchalamment sur l’appui de sa fenêtre, au rez-de-chaussée, un mince volume à la main. Il adresse un signe à Albus, qui répond d’un mouvement de tête et se racle la gorge, hésitant à comment formuler sa réponse. Je t’en prie, sois le bienvenu ? Ou juste, Viens ? Reculant, il récupère la lettre, se penche sur son bureau et répond rapidement sous les mots de Grindelwald.

« Je t’en prie, passe quand tu le désires.

A. Dumbledore. »

Formant un noeud complexe avec sa baguette, il replie le parchemin qui, sous la forme d’un oiseau, traverse l’espace entre leurs deux maisons et se pose sur la page ouverte du traité des baguettes que Gellert est en train de lire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme frappe chez les Dumbledore.

Le temps qu’Albus refasse son lit et range les papiers épars, jetant les sorts derrière son épaule tout en se recoiffant dans le miroir en haut des escaliers, Abe a déjà ouvert la porte. Il n’apprécie pas le jeune homme.

Le soir de l’enterrement, il est resté à diner avec sa grande tante. Il a beaucoup parlé pour ne pas dire grand chose, d’une voix lente et égale, polie, ne donnant rien à apprendre sur lui même. Il est là pour l’été. Il a étudié à Durmstrang. Il est enfant unique. C’est à peu près tout ce qu’Aberforth a eu l’impression d’apprendre sur lui. Ensuite, Albus s’est déridé et ils ont passé le début à débattre de quelque chose d’incompréhensible pendant que lui, Ariana et Bathilda parlaient de leurs côtés. Depuis, il est revenu deux fois avec sa tante, déjà, et c’est la même histoire. Ils sont tous les cinq mais son frère et l’étranger les ignore et parlent de leurs trucs.

C’est la première fois qu’il vient sans sa tante et Aberforth regarde derrière lui, renfrogné. Il n’a que seize ans mais il ne se laisse jamais faire. Il faut qu’il soit fort, il faut qu’il veille sur Ariana. Ce n’est pas Albus qui va le faire et ce n’est plus Kendra.

\- C’est pour quoi ?

\- Je viens voir Albus.

Abe ne semble pas décidé à le faire entrer, mais Ari se tient sur le seuil de la cuisine, curieuse. Elle observe Grindelwald, qui, affable, entre de lui même, conjure un bouquet avec sa baguette et le tend vers Ariana en souriant. Abe déteste ça. Cette façon de faire des manières, même si les fleurs, des minuscules violettes musicales, semblent plaire à Ariana, qui les accepte avec un sourire un peu vague et les écoute murmurer. Puis Albus déboule de l’escalier et il sourit, lui aussi. Ils sourient tous dans cette maison, pas pour les bonnes raisons.

\- Viens, Gellert. Je vais te montrer la bibliothèque.

Pas un regard pour sa soeur, son frère, pour rien du tout. Gellert s’incline légèrement en passant devant Ariana, qui le regarde en caressant les fleurs, l’air absent. Puis elle les abandonne sur la table et ils retournent à la confection des fromages frais qui les occupait une minute plus tôt.

Gellert suis Albus dans le long couloir derrière l’escalier, jusqu’au bureau familial. C’était la pièce de Perceval avant Godric’s Hollow et en déménageant, sa femme l’a gardé presque à l’identique, comme s’il était prévu que son marie rentre un jour. Un grand bureau brillant, des bibliothèques débordant, un tapis moelleux. Ça fait longtemps maintenant qu’Albus en a fait son propre bureau. C’est généralement là qu’il se tient pour répondre à son courrier, c’est dans le fauteuil bas qu’il lit pendant des heures en buvant du thé, c’est là qu’il s’enfermait chaque été pour ne pas entendre les bruits de la maisons, les rires d’Aberforth et les crises d’Ariana. Albus se dirige directement vers les vastes bibliothèques, parle de ses ouvrages préférés, demande à Gellert s’il cherche quelque chose de particulier, s’il a lu ceci ou cela mais seul le silence lui répond. Quand il se tourne, Gellert est en train d’observer la pièce, comme la première fois qu’il est venu dans la maison. Ses longs doigts courent sur le bureau, caressent les objets posés là, certains magiques et d’autres familiers. Il fait courir son index sur le rebord d’un grosse toupie brillante, posée en équilibre sur la pointe.

\- C’est un strutoscope.

\- Je sais.

\- Pardon. Bien sur que tu le sais.

\- Ne t’excuse pas. Tu dois avoir l’habitude de tout devoir expliquer.

Leur regard se croisent. La pièce est petite et même chacun à un bout, ils sont proches. Ils hésitent, sourient en même temps, de ce sourire de compréhension quand on se sent compris comme on ne l’est pas habituellement, pleinement et précisément. Gellert s’appuie sur le bord du bureau, ramasse un objet en forme de briquet posé au sommet d’une pile de livres.

\- Par contre, ça, je ne sais pas ce que c’est.

\- Une invention à moi… Mais elle n’est pas encore tout à fait au point. Elle ne…

Mais Grindelwald n’en demande pas plus. Pointant l’objet vers Albus, il l’actionne. La lumière du chandelier au dessus de leur tête descend et rentre dans le briquet. Avec les rideaux sombres qui protègent les volumes de la lumière directe du soleil et le chandelier maintenant éteint, la pièce se remplit d’une pénombre presque matérielle, argentée, luisante. Gellert rit tout bas.

\- Si tu attends un siècle ou deux je pense que les moldus fabriqueront quelque chose de semblable. Jolie invention, Albus.

Albus aime la façon dont Gellert l’appelle par son prénom, depuis le premier jour. Il aime sa voix lente, basse, il aime la façon qu’il a de faire les choses avec un naturel surprenant, de sembler être à sa place partout mais de ne se fondre nul part. Il lui semble le connaitre depuis des années alors qu’ils se sont rencontrés moins d’une semaine auparavant.

Puis Gellert se redresse, traverse l’espace entre eux. Au lieu de reposer l’objet sur le bureau, il le glisse dans la main de Dumbledore, qui hésite avant de l’actionner. Il se sent bien dans l’obscurité relative. Loin des lettres et des obligations, loin du poids de sa famille qui l’écrase. Puis redressant maladroitement le bras, il actionne l’illuminateur, presque à contrecoeur, et la lumière revient.

\- Tu voulais un livre ?

\- S’il te plait.

\- Tu as vraiment tout lu ce qui était chez ta grande-tante ? Elle a beaucoup de livres.

\- Elle n’a presque que des livres extrêmement poussés sur l’Histoire de la Magie. Je suis fatigué de la théorie. Je n’ai jamais aimé ça.

Tout en parlant, il parcourt la bibliothèque des Dumbledore, tire quelques ouvrages vers lui, caresse les tranches avec des murmures appréciateur. Albus a un faible pour les livres, une façon de les aimer comme s’il était vivant et il reconnait ses gestes dans ceux de Gellert. Il en tire finalement un, puis sans rien dire de plus, se pose sur le fauteuil bas et commence aussitôt sa lecture.

Albus le regarde, plus bas que lui. Ses longs doigts pâles parcourant le sommaire puis tournant les pages vers le sujet qui l’intéresse. Ses cheveux blonds, pâles et lisses, qui tombent devant son visage.

Il pense aux lettres là haut. Il a envie d’éteindre la lumière à nouveau. Ici, on entend pas les autres. Ici, il n’y a que des livres et eux.

Gellert redresse lentement les yeux. Lui aussi, il observe. Le corps d’Albus, sa chemise froissée aux manches, qu’il devait porter relevée sur les coudes un peu plus tôt et qu’il a reboutonnée correctement en le voyant arrivé. Ses cheveux auburn, bouclés, repoussés vers l’arrière. Son air surtout, sur son visage, ce mélange si lisible quand il n’y fait pas attention. De l’ambition, de la frustration et une bonne dose, malgré tout, malgré ce que Bathilda dit de lui, d’innocence. De douceur.

\- Est-ce que je te dérange ?

\- Non. Non, pas du tout. Au contraire.

\- Au contraire ?

Abus s’enfonce les ongles dans la paume, pour ne pas rougir. Il a apprit à faire ça en quatrième année, la première fois qu’il a été invité à tenir un discours devant une assemblée. Pour ramener le sang à ses mains et l’empêcher de grimper à son visage.

\- C’est agréable… D’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler. Quelqu’un… Qui comprends.

Gellert ne demande pas ce de précision sur ce qu’il est sensé comprendre. Il ne sourit pas non plus. A l’abri des murs de livres, il cesse d’être affable. Il devient autre chose, une autre version de lui même, ni plus ni moins lui même, seulement une autre. Se replongeant dans sa lecture, il réponds seulement,

\- Pour moi aussi, c’est agréable.

Puis Albus faire léviter sa correspondance depuis sa chambre et tandis que Gellert lit près de lui, il s’installe au bureau et écrit.

&

Bathilda les houspille qu’ils passent trop de temps à l’intérieur, qu’il devrait profiter du temps, de l’été magnifique qui s’offre à eux. Ari et Abe passent tous leurs temps à la plage en contrebas, Albus et Gellert prennent le parti de les rejoindre. Ils installent leur couverture, posent leur sacs dessus. Abe grogne en voyant Albus sortir un grimoire.

\- Sérieusement ? T’es venu pour lire ?

\- Gellert et moi avons…

Des choses importantes à discuter, surement. Mais Abe n’à pas droit à la fin de la phrase, car Albus se fige la bouche ouverte, perdant quelques secondes sa contenance. Gellert est en train de se déshabiller sans plus de précaution, envoyant valser ses chaussures, laissant tomber son gilet dans le sable. Les choses importantes à discuter attendront.

\- On va se baigner ?

Ariana est à quelques mètres, elle joue sur le bord des vagues, en robe de bain. Ses longs cheveux mouillés collent à son dos maigre. Elle est étrangement calme depuis la mort de sa mère, comme si toute la violence qui était sortie ce jour là avait épuisé ses ressources pour un moment. Ce serait une bonne nouvelle. Inquiétante en même temps. Pour le futur.

Mais Albus ne pense pas à tout ça. Il laisse le grimoire et sans plus de cérémonie, commence. Se déshabiller à son tour.

Gellert ne les attends pas. Une fois en caleçon et maillot de corps, il franchit en courant les quelques mètres qui le sépare de l’eau et plonge dans le vague. Ariana se fige quand l’eau l’éclabousse, et plusieurs coquillages se fendillent autour d’elle. Puis elle continue à faire couler du sable entre ses doigts.

Albus rejoint rapidement Gellert. Ils se voient tous les jours maintenant. De plus en plus tôt et de plus en plus longtemps. Quand Gellert rentre, les origamis aux formes de plus en plus élaborées s’échangent frénétiquement entre les fenêtres. L’émulation de deux esprits en roue libre, qui s’emportent l’un l’autre. Abe les ignore la plupart du temps, ne comprenant généralement rien à leurs discussions. Ariana les écoute, par contre. Quand ils parlent devant elle, elle les fixe sans parler, mais l’esprit en éveil. Même si elle ne répond jamais, ils l’incluent souvent, surtout Gellert, et à chaque fois Albus sent comme des frissons de bonheur, vivaces et rapide, le traverser.

Comme si quoi, l’espoir était possible ou quelque chose comme ça.

Gellert s’est éloigné du bord, de la plage. Il nage vite et bien, alors qu’Albus hésite un peu et frisonne.

\- Elle est froide, non ?

\- Elle est beaucoup plus chaude que dans mon pays.

Albus ne demande pas de quel pays il s’agit. Gellert a tendance à ne pas répondre quand on lui pose des questions sur lui même. Et puis ils ont tellement de choses à se dire, de connaissances à partager, de découvertes à faire ensemble, pourquoi perdre du temps avec les détails sans importance.

Pourtant Albus est curieux. Son désir de connaissance a changé de forme ; ces derniers jours, ces deux dernières semaines depuis qu’il a rencontré Gellert, depuis qu’il a enterré sa mère, ce désir a semblé prendre corps. Se modifier subtilement, se concentrer, et il veut des choses qu’il ne connait pas encore, il veut des choses nouvelles.

Il traite sa soif d’apprendre comme n’importe quelle autre.

Comme s’il ne savait pas que c’est très différent.

\- Ils ne viennent pas avec nous ?

\- Ari… Ariana ne nage pas.

\- Tu veux qu’on les rejoigne ?

\- On n’est pas obligés d’être tout le temps avec eux.

Ils le sont déjà peu, mais Gellert se contente de sourire sans répondre. Ils nagent en cercle, lentement l’un autour de l’autre. Albus cherche ses mots.

\- C’est agréable de… Faire autre chose. Avec toi.

A ça non plus Gellert ne répond pas. Pas avec des mots. A chaque fois qu’Albus laisse échapper ce genre d’affirmation, sur lui et eux et le temps qu’ils passent, des remarques en marge, Gellert le regarde en réponse, fixement, intensément pendant quelques secondes, d’une façon qui veut dire, je comprends, je te comprends.

Dans l’eau, ils avancent la main, à contretemps, se heurtent, reculent puis Gellert serre le bras de son ami entre ses doigts, quelques instants. Mais il n’est pas comme Albus, ni comme Elphias ni comme les gens qu’Albus fréquentent, si enthousiastes à parler théorie mais reculant face à

Enfin

Les uns faces aux autres.

Ils rejoignent la fratrie d’Albus peu après. Mettent leurs lectures et les discussions de côté un demie-heure, soulignant leur effort à plusieurs reprises, le plaisir de s’intéresser à des choses futiles, sont faire attention à l’expression sur le visage d’Aberforth, trop entrainés par celui d’Ariana, par son admiration évidente. Ils se séparent entre leurs deux maisons, leurs chaussures à la main, ils se disent à demain en espérant ne pas attendre si longtemps.

Ils s’envoient leurs lettres, de plus en plus courtes, un match de ping-pong magique avec une lettre en origami en guise de balle, alors qu’Albus prépare le diner avec son frère, pendant qu’Ariana lit dans le salon.

Alors qu’une énième réponse de Grindelwald traverse la cuisine vers Albus, Abe tend le bras, attrape la lettre dans son poing et la froisse d’un coup.

\- Ça suffit.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Même le grand génie Albus Dumbledore premier du nom n’est pas un assez grand sorcier pour être à deux endroits à la fois, alors qu’il arrête d’essayer.

Les mots de son frère le prennent tellement au dépourvu qu’Albus s’abstient de le corriger, de lui expliquer que techniquement, un sorcier peut se trouver à deux endroits en même temps, par exemple… Et se contente de rougir, sans penser à serrer les poings cette fois.

\- Pardon.

C’est rare qu’il s’excuse. Qu’il reconnaisse, même implicitement, ses erreurs. Aberforth hoche la tête, Albus ramasse la lettre chiffonnée sur la table et la fourre dans sa poche sans la lire. Il ne correspond pas avec Grindelwald de la soirée. Il joue avec Ari et Abe aux cartes, jusqu’à tard, il se force à rester le plus longtemps possible, pour montrer à son frère qu’il le juge trop vite et qu’il aime sa famille, qu’il la protège, n’a t’il pas tout abandonné pour eux ?

Mais pendant tout ce temps, il pense à Gellert. Il se demande ce que ressent son ami. S’il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, s’il se sent abandonné, s’il n’y pense même plus, peut être, si cela lui importe.

Quand il monte se coucher, tard, une minuscule fleur rouge foncé est posée sur son oreiller. Alors qu’il la ramasse, les pétales tombent un par un et sur les draps, forme une phrase.

« Je pourrais discuter avec toi toute la nuit. »

Puis les pétales disparaissent. C’est de la très belle magie.

En cherchant le sommeil, il pense que Gellert est comme sa magie.

Et dans sa tête, il le détaille. Dans sa tête, il imagine encore tomber les pétales, un par un sur ses draps.

&

Deux nuits plus tard, assis chacun sur le rebord de leur fenêtre, menant de front deux conversations à la fois, ils espionnent les réactions de l’autre. Gellert lit son dernier message et brusquement, saute du rebord. Les herbes sont hautes, ses pieds sont nus. Il répond sans se soucier d’encre et de papier, marchant vers son ami qui le regarde depuis le premier étage.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser ça. Il te manque la moitié des implications.

Il enjambe la barrière naturellement et s’arrête juste sous la fenêtre d’Albus, qui ne bouge pas, incapable de décider de ce qu’il est sensé faire, mais ne se rappelant même plus quel était le sujet de son message précédant.

\- Albus ?

\- Hm ?

Et puis, hésitant, serrant le bois de la fenêtre entre ses mains moites.

\- Tu veux que je descende ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais monter.

Il est presque une heure du matin. Ariana et Aberforth sont tous les deux endormis. Albus n’a jamais eu personne a inviter dans sa chambre. L’idée d’avoir Gellert dans son espace, dans la pénombre, l’excite. Pas comme une idée fixe ou une découverte, l’excite vraiment. Il recule. Légèrement.

\- J’arrive,

Il dit. Surement que Gellert pourrait grimper par l’extérieur, mais il a envie de traverser la maison avec lui. Un désir difficile à décortiquer, mais il descend à pas de loups l’escalier, traverse le couloir, ouvre la porte en essayant de ne pas la lancer grincer.

La lune tombe sur le visage de Gellert, sur ses yeux clairs et brillants. Albus sent son coeur se gonfler comme si on l’avait plongé dans de l’eau bien chaude. Il murmure les mots qui lui viennent sans les réfléchir avant.

\- Un autre soir… Demain soir, on pourrait retourner à la plage. Tous les deux.

\- On pourrait oui.

\- Tu veux voir ma chambre ?

\- J’aimerais bien.

Ils traversent la maison dans l’autre sens. Dans l’escalier obscur, Albus laisse sa main trainer en arrière, Gellert la saisit et ne la lâche plus. Ni dans l’escalier, ni dans le couloir et dans la chambre, pour la première fois, il n’observe rien, rien d’autre qu’Albus, comme si dans la pièce pleine de trésors et de secrets, il était le plus important. Ils s’assoient sur le lit, mains jointes. Souffles courts, et quand Gellert approche la main de son visage, effleure sa pommette, Albus murmure :

\- Je ne sais plus de quoi on parlait.

\- C’est important ?

Gellert lui caresse la joue avec son pouce et Albus ne pense qu’au fait que ses mains sont moites, que celles de Gellert sont douces et froides mais que les siennes sont moites, que son corps est étrange, inintéressant alors que celui de Gellert est beau, sensuel et

C’est fou ce que ça ressemble,

Au fond c’est toujours une envie de savoir,

De tout savoir,

De tout expérimenter.

Gellert se penche vers lui. Albus se demande si c’est aussi simple dans son esprit que dans le sien. Si c’est un désir évident, qui ne pose pas de questions, qui agrippe, saisit, s’il s’il abandonne ou s’il y réfléchit.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Non.

\- Moi si. Un peu.

Gellert appuie son front contre le sien. Ses mains tremblent, Albus ne sait pas s’il ne se rendait pas compte ou si ce n’était pas là avant. Ils posent ses mains par dessus pour stabiliser, celles de Gellert glissent et l’enlacent. Ils se serrent et en quelques mouvements hasardeux et maladroits, ils s’allongent l’un contre l’autre. Gellert écoute le coeur d’Albus battre contre son visage. Il refuse de s’arrêter pour faire attention au sien. Il veut quelque chose et il ne veut pas avoir à réfléchir et ce que cela risque de lui couter. S’il ouvrait la bouche, il dirait surement, je ne me suis pas senti comme ça depuis des mois ou peut-être ma vie entière et j’en veux plus, je veux te prendre avec tout le reste, je veux te connaitre comme je sais l’univers, et je ne vais pas m’arrêter maintenant,

Je ne vais pas réfléchir maintenant,

Je ne vais pas laisser la peur de la perte m’empêcher de conquérir,

D’acquérir ce que je désire.

Mais quand Gellert va parler, Albus le devance. Caressant les cheveux de Gellert, les repoussant hors de son visage, il demande :

\- Parle-moi de toi.

&

Gellert ne dit rien ce soir là. Il tremble d’une peur qui le paralyse et le dégoute. Il répond, demain, puis il agrippe Albus, cache son visage contre son torse et cherche l’oubli là, un moment. Quand il est calmé ils parlent, ils reprennent la discussion écrite qui avait lieu un peu plus tôt et quand les premières lueurs du soleil apparaissent, Grindelwald se hisse sur le bord de la fenêtre.

\- Je rentre dormir… Je te vois tout à l’heure ?

\- J’aimerais bien.

Puis sans prévenir, sans silence d’introduction, Gellert attire Albus à lui et l’embrasse. C’est si naturel que ça passe inaperçu, d’abord.

\- Bonne nuit, Al.

\- Bonne nuit…

Puis Gellert saute, traverse le jardin et rentre dans sa chambre sans se retourner.

C’est seulement une fois la fenêtre refermée, les rideaux tirés et glissés sous ses draps que le coeur d’Albus s’emballe.

Le fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds,

D’avoir été, pour la toute première fois, embrassé.

Il ne pense plus qu’à ça jusqu’à s’endormir.

Ils ne se retrouvent que le soir, après le diner, dans le jardin, le long de la barrière qui les séparent. Gellert a sa sacoche sur son épaule.

-Tu veux aller à la plage, comme tu le proposais hier ?

Albus jette un oeil derrière lui, par le salon visible depuis la fenêtre. Ariana est en train de battre les cartes puis qu’ils jouent tous les trois, quatre si Gellert veut les rejoindre. Ils leur en demande trop, elle et Abe. Il a passé la journée avec eux, déjà, est-ce qu’il n’a pas le droit à un peu de temps pour lui parfois, un peu de vie privée, de tranquillité ?

\- Oui.

Il passe prendre ses affaires. Ariana essaye de le faire rester mais Aberforth détourne son attention et fait signe à son frère de filer. Gellert l’attend déjà au départ du chemin qui grimpe la colline puis dévale les dunes. Ils marchent côte à côté, se bousculent un peu, chahutent puis se lancent dans une discussion invraisemblablement sérieuse.

Elle cesse brusquement quand ils s’installent sur le sable. Quand Gellert sort une bouteille de son sac, et deux petits verres qu’ils laissent léviter entre eux.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Whisky pur feu. Si tu as envie, tout à l’heure.

Albus acquiesce puis ils se couchent l’un à côté de l’autre dans le sable. Albus demande;

\- Tu voulais aller te baigner ?

\- Si tu as envie. Je m’en fiche, je voulais juste être avec toi.

C’est plus facile sans se regarder, sans se toucher. En fixant le ciel qui s’assombrit, qui change de teinte de bleu. En écoutant le bruit du vent dans le sable et les roseaux.

\- J’ai pas arrêter de penser…

C’est le même ton que lorsqu’il n’a pas arrêté de penser à cet article passionnant du mensuel de la métamorphose, et les mots se poussent les uns les autres, pour remplir le silence.

\- …A ce matin.

\- Quand je suis parti ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand je t’ai embrassé ?

\- Oui.

Puis rien. Albus tourne la tête, Gellert observe les étoiles, l’air ailleurs. Brusquement il s’allonge sur le côté et lui aussi à ce visage, cette expression de quand ils sont pris dans une énième discussion passionnante. Tendant la main, il touche le visage d’Albus.

\- Ça m’a semblé tellement naturel de t’embrasser.

\- A moi aussi. Je n’avais jamais embrassé personne avant, mais… Toi.

Toi. Explication en trois lettres.

Gellert hausse un sourcil.

\- Personne, jamais ?

\- Non. Toi oui ?

\- Bien sur. Mais ça ne m’étonne pas de toi, d’avoir passé ton temps à Poudlard sans lever le nez de tes bouquins.

Ils se chamaillent, se moquent l’un de l’autre, trop proches. J’en veux encore, pense une voix seconde quelque part dans la tête d’Albus, je veux t’embrasser pas seulement en parler.

\- Je suis sûr que tu étais comme moi quand tu était encore à Durmstrang. Quand tu avais mon âge.

\- Quand j’avais…

Gellert caresse toujours le visage d’Albus, ses cheveux, son épaule. Albus a replié un bras sous sa tête, a posé la main dans le creux de la taille de Gellert, la ou s’arrête sa chemise et ou commence sa peau, juste au dessus de sa ceinture. Un îlot de chair qui attire les doigts.

\- Quel âge tu penses que j’ai, Albus ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Vingt… Vingt-deux ans ? J’ai tort ?

\- Je suis plus jeune que toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui. J’ai seize ans.

\- Tu m’as dit que tu avais terminé tes études.

\- Parce que j’ai été renvoyé.

Il se débarrasse de la tristesse et de la colère de la veille, quand il a caché son visage contre le torse d’Albus, quand il avait peur de parler. Il s’en débarrasse en disant tout, en prenant le risque en faisant comme s’il n’y en avait pas, comme s’il n’en avait rien à faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j’avais des idées différentes. Et pas peur de les mettre en pratique.

Albus sourit. Il imagine très bien Gellert se battre pour défendre ses idées. Loin, dans une école différente, un pays froid et sombre. Gellert infiniment supérieur, brillamment différent. Incompris. Finalement victorieux.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non…

\- A quoi qu’est ce que tu penses, alors ?

Avec cette expression, cette gravité comme si tu allais me délivrer une leçon de morale, ou te lancer avec moi dans un débat sur légitimité de la magie noire. Mais Albus rougit et retire brusquement sa main, et se dégageant de celle de Gellert, il se redresse. Je ne pensais pas que tu me parlerais de toi. Je pensais, je ne pensais rien je ne pensais qu’à ton corps à ton rire j’étais aimanté par toi et ça me suffisait pour te suivre jusqu’ici, c’est tout. Je n’avais jamais été dans une situation comme celle là, ou je pouvais si peux prévoir ce qu’il allait se passer ensuite. Je trouvais la magie bien plus complexe que les gens, je préférais ne pas les fréquenter mais toi,

Tu es comme ta propre magie et je ne peux pas prévoir, pas savoir ce que tu vas faire.

Gellert se redresse à son tour. Glissant ses doigts sur la nuque d’Albus, il l’attire à nouveau, comme le matin même et bien plus fort, il l’embrasse encore.

Leurs mains tirant sur leurs chemises pour les libérer, pour se serrer pour se sentir l’un contre l’autre peau à peau sans

Effleurer l’idée

Que les choses auraient pu être autrement qu’elles devraient peut être.

Elles ne pourraient qu’être plus, c’est la seule chose qui pourrait faire sens, plus, encore plus de toi.

Ils roulent dans le sable en s’embrassant, ils n’ont pas bu encore une seule goutte du Whisky pur feu que Gellert a emprunté à sa grande tante. Ils se sont embrassés parce qu’en toute logique et qu’après analyse naturelle de la situation, c’était la chose la plus évidente à faire.

Quand ils cessent, jambes mêlées et leurs habits pleins de sable, tout près l’un de l’autre, Albus murmure :

\- Tu me comprends, n’est ce pas ?

\- Entièrement.

&

Ils retournent plusieurs soirs d’affiliées à la plage. La journée est pour l’étude, pour les discussions et les débats sans fin ou parfois ils se disputent, se laissent emporter dans leurs envolées lyriques, le ton monte mais redescend vite. Gellert a un talent de persuasion qui effraie un peu Albus parfois, tout ce qu’il dit semble si évident, si logique et sensé mais parfois il se demande s’il ne l’aveugle pas, avec ses mots ses regards ses mains posées sur les siennes.

La soirée est pour eux. Ils parlent de leurs vies respectives, ils se confient des choses précieuses ou anodines, ls s’embrassent comme on se nourrit, avec une faim facile à assouvir, se disent des choses immenses en observant les étoiles.

Le troisième soir, Gellert ramène à nouveau la bouteille de Bathilda, et ils boivent en parlant, parlent et buvant jusqu’à que leurs voix deviennent plus langoureuses, qu’Albus s’enhardisse, parce que cette faim dans son ventre grandit, qu’il dise :

\- Viens te baigner avec moi.

\- Si tu veux.

Ils se déshabillent, Albus regarde ailleurs mais Gellert l’observe, défaire ses vêtements avec des mains qui tremblent un peu, les serrer plusieurs fois en poing comme pour les stabiliser, pour se calmer. Il a peur, Albus, il a envie tant qu’il a peur et Gellert observe tout ça. Ils ne courent pas vers les vagues, ils y vont à pas hésitants. Elle est glacée contre leurs pieds, mais ils ne rebroussent pas chemin, ils avancent jusqu’à avoir de l’eau jusqu’à la taille, puis ils restent là à se regarder.

Albus croise les bras contre son torse. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas du tout alors que tout est si simple le reste du temps, quand dans la bibliothèque ils parlent, que Gellert vient se poser sur le rebord du bureau, quand il se penche et l’embrasse puis continue de parler et combien d’argumentaires à t’il gagné déjà en faisant ça ?

Il n’ose pas faire le pas suivant, il ne sait plus ce dont il a envie et il dit, raisonnable :

\- Les gens se demanderaient ce qu’on fabrique, à se baigner à cette heure.

\- Quels gens ?

\- Je ne sais pas, des gens… Des gens qui passeraient. Qui pourraient nous voir.

\- Tu sais ce que j’en pense. 

Ils retournent à l’étude, alors. Parce qu’Albus a trop peur, il est allé trop loin pour lui même et il déteste la façon dont Gellert le regarde parce qu’il a bien compris, il a bien vu cette peur, il sait, il sait qu’il est beau, qu’il est infiniment désirable, il sait qu’Albus a envie de le toucher, à envie de s’approcher et de se fondre en lui, de se mêler à lui sans savoir comment faire, il sait tout ce qu’Albus pense et ressent et il se sent si…

Supérieur

Bien plus fort

Parce que lui

Ne ressens rien de tout ça,

Rien qu’il ne puisse pas qu’il ne sache pas qu’il ne désire pas

Maitriser.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais tu préfères toujours tout cacher.

\- Non…

\- Si. Tu préfères cacher que tu es un sorcier. Tu préfères cacher ta soeur. Et tu préfères ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu’est ce que ça cache, ça ?

Ils sont tout proches, face à face mais décalés, épaule à épaule. Albus fixe la route et le toit de sa maison qui dépasse à peine de la colline, Gellert fixe Albus, ce qu’il peut en voir, sa nuque, sa joue. Puis il recule. Il ne dit pas, rentrons il ne dit pas, ça cache ce que tu ressens, il ne dit rien du tout. Ce n’était pas sensé se passer comme ça.

Il sort de l’eau, Albus suit à contretemps. Ils ramassent leurs affaires sur le sable, Gellert part devant, ils se séparent aux croisements de leur maison sans s’être dit un mot.

Albus monte à sa chambre, enfile son pyjama et redescend. Son esprit tourne trop vite, pour la première fois depuis des semaines il n’a personne sur qui déverser son incessant flot de pensées. Il ne peut pas parler à Gellert, il ne peut pas lui expliquer parce qu’il pense à lui, à lui à lui à lui à ses mots ses idées son corps et tout se mélange, à cause de sa phrase à cause de ce lien qu’il a fait, des choses qu’Albus devaient cacher et elles se mélangent, elles se lient aux autres et il n’arrive pas, il ne parvient pas à savoir si c’est vrai.

L’escalier craque légèrement, et quelques instants plus tard, Ariana entre dans la cuisine. Ça fait un moment qu’elle n’a pas fait de crises, même de minimes, et dans ces moments là elle est elle même, en tension mais rationnelle. Parce que la magie fait partie d’elle, la magie la remplie.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, Al ?

\- Pas exactement.

\- Tu veux que je te fasses un chocolat ?

\- J’aimerais bien. Merci.

Il pourrait en conjurer un bien sur, et ça lui fait de la peine de regarder sa soeur en train d’utiliser la cuisinière mais il ne dit rien. Le chocolat qu’elle fait est meilleur que celui qu’il invoque. Elle aime aider. Elle pourrait apprendre. Elle pourrait, vraiment, même si elle a peur, elle n’est pas effrayée par la magie, celle qui fait apparaitre et voleter des fleurs autours d’elle, celle qui fait raconter des histoires aux flammes de la cheminée. La belle magie, celle qui se contente d’être, sans faire de dégât, ne l’effraie pas. Leur mère avait tord, leur mère avait peur. Elle pourrait apprendre.

Ils s’installent dans le salon pour boire, sur le tapis près de la cheminée, devant le feu presque éteint, avec ses cendres bleutées.

\- J’étais avec Gellert. A la plage.

\- Il va bien ?

Elle demande ça poliment, en soufflant sur sa tasse. Ariana ne sait pas ce qu’elle pense de leur jeune voisin. Il est aimable, il passe toujours la voir, lui demander comment elle va, parfois il discute avec elle quelques minutes, alors qu’Albus a l’air d’attendre de l’avoir à lui tout seul. Mais il trop de magie en lui, quand il est près d’elle, elle sent la sienne cogner à l’intérieur, comme des billes de métal face à un aimant, elle sent un désir dans son ventre, un désir qui voudrait sortir, une envie qui lui parait simple, naturelle et dès qu’il s’éloigne elle a peur, elle est épuisé, elle a mal au coeur de cette magie en elle que sa présence a remuée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je l’ai fâché.-

\- Qu’est ce que tu as dit ?

Albus hésite. Il pense aux mots de Gellert, quand il lui a qu’il préférait cacher sa soeur, quand il n’a pas eu besoin d’expliciter, que c’était de la peur et pas de la logique, de la réflexion, pas une décision murement réfléchi mais de la peur, des bouleversements, de renverser l’ordre établi, de la peur de se tromper. Ariana, son argument principal. Pense à ta soeur. Pense à ce que ça vie pourrait être, si le décret du secret était levé.

\- Gellert pense… Et je suis d’accord avec lui, en théorie…. Gellert pense que nous, les sorciers…

Et il l’inclue dans le nous et elle le sait, elle ne grimace pas mais elle sent dans son ventre le même effet que les mots de leur voisin, la tension.

\- … Ne devrions pas avoir à nous cacher. Il pense que nous avons… Tellement à apporter aux moldus, de, de pars nos pouvoirs, et que ce n’est pas… Normal. Que nous nous cachions d’eux comme si nous avions peur. Alors que nous sommes plus puissants.

Ce ne sont pas exactement les mots de Grindelwald. Quand ils s’enflamment, les siens sont plus durs mais c’est parce qu’il s’enflamme, parce qu’il est en colère, comme Albus peut l’être, bien sur il voit la marge de manoeuvre, entre leurs fantasmes, leurs désirs et la réalité, la possible réalité, celle de demain, celle qu’ils pourraient construire.

\- Et… Je ne sais pas, Ari. Qu’est ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Elle détourne son regard des braises, presque choquée de la question inattendue. Ce qu’elle en pense, elle ?

\- Je n’en sais rien.

\- Je sais, mais… Justement. Essaye d’y réfléchir. Un monde ou tout le monde sait que la magie existe. Ou personne n’a à se cacher. Ou tout le monde… Respecte les sorciers et leur puissance. Ou tout le monde… Les admire et les aime, parce qu’ils rendent la vie de leurs voisins meilleurs.

\- Ou ils font peur à tout le monde et ou les moldus sont à dix contre uns contre nous, ou la chasse aux sorcières reprend dix fois plus sanglante qu’il y a trois siècles, ou les grand génies puissants comme mon frère ne prennent en compte que les possibilités des autres sorciers comme eux ?

Abe est à la porte. Albus ne sait pas depuis combien de temps est-ce qu’il écoute leur conversation, mais Ariana se fige en l’écoutant, renverse son chocolat sur sa robe en se levant trop vite, crie quand Albus pointe sa baguette vers elle pour nettoyer les dégâts et hurle quand la tasse qu’elle tient toujours à la main explose, avant d’éclater en sanglots et de se réfugier dans les bras tendus d’Aberforth.

\- Tu lui mets des idées stupides et effrayantes dans la tête.

\- C’est toi qui a parlé de chasse aux sorcières.

\- C’est toi qui ne voit pas la réalité en face ! Ce type t’a complètement lavé le cerveau ! Maman t’as trop dit que tu étais brillant, ta tête a enflée comme une citrouille en potion de gavage et maintenant tu crois qu’avec ton copain qui fait de la magie noire, vous allez renverser le code du secret ?

\- Gellert ne fait pas de magie noire !

\- Il s’est fait renvoyer de Durmstrang !

\- Arrêtez !

Ariana tremble comme une feuille, les poings serrées agrippés à la robe de chambre d’Aberforth. Les deux frères se dévisagent, tremblants presque autant qu’elle, puis Abe se détourne pour emmener sa soeur au lit. Albus les suit dans l’escalier, un peu en arrière. Il demande, plus bas, moins en colère et plus bougon :

\- Comment tu sais, pour Durmstrang ? Tu nous espionnes ?

\- C’est Bathilda qui me l’a dit. Je ne laisse pas n’importe qui trainer autour de ma soeur… Lui raconter des âneries… Lui offrir des fleurs… Faire le joli coeur…

\- Le joli… Le joli-coeur ? Avec Ariana ?

L’idée stoppe Albus net dans l’escalier, et ne trouvant rien à répondre, il reste là jusque que les deux aient disparus dans la chambre. C’est donc ça que pense son frère, que Gellert vient faire la cour à Ariana ? Il n’a donc rien compris ? Il est aveugle ? Ou il ne veut pas voir ?

Les pensées bien plus embrouillées qu’une demie-heure auparavant, Albus retourne à sa chambre. Aucun mot de Gellert ne l’attend sur son oreiller, mais il y pose à peine la tête qu’il trouve le sommeil,

Un sommeil très dense, rempli de rêves et de cauchemars dont il ne garde au réveil, qu’un souvenir vague.

&

Les trois Dumbledore prennent le petit déjeuner ensemble, le lendemain. Aberforth et Ariana ont parlés longtemps, très longtemps après sa crise, d’abord parce qu’il la réconfortait puis parce qu’il l’écoutait. Le repas est tardif, silencieux mais paisible. Albus lit la Gazette des Sorciers, fait d’épisodiques commentaires auxquels Aberforth répond par des grognements d’intérêts. Ariana fredonne un air. Ils font la vaisselle ensuite, puis se retrouve brusquement désoeuvrés, face à leur propre solitude. Debout dans la cuisine, tous les trois si seuls. Ariana à un geste vers ses frères, comme si elle voulait les tenir, les lier tous les trois mais ils se dégagent avant, Abe part vers le jardin et Albus vers l’entrée.

Ariana reste seule dans la cuisine.

Elle regarde le jardin par la fenêtre, la barrière et plus loin, la maison dans laquelle vit le jeune homme qui veut changer le monde. Elle regarde cette maison, elle repense à la discussion qu’elle à eu avec Aberforth, loin dans la nuit jusqu’aux premières lueurs et ce n’était jamais revenu si vite, après une crise, elle ne s’était jamais senti si vite redevenir

Elle même.

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dans le pot de terre cuite émaillé, le pied de menthe desséché se remet soudainement à pousser.

Albus hésite alors il se force à avancer. Gellert fait ça, c’est l’une des premières choses qu’il a dit de lui même. Dès que j’hésite, je cesse et je fais. Abus traverse. La fenêtre de la chambre de Gellert est entrouverte, mais il détourne la tête et marche jusqu’à l’entrée.

Bathilda arrive sans avoir posée sa plume, les doigts entre deux pages d’un livre. Elle a l’air étonnée, lui propose d’entrer, de boire une tasse de thé, lui demande des nouvelles d’Ariana, d’ Aberforth et le laisse finalement pour retourner à son étude.

Albus n’est que rarement entré dans la maison de sa voisine. Il toque puis ouvre sans succès un placard et des toilettes avant de trouver la chambre d’amis.

Gellert est allongé sur le lit, tout habillé, un livre ouvert posé sur le torse et les yeux fermés. Albus s’approche lentement, hésitant quand à la marche à suivre. Il murmure :

\- Gellert…?

Mais l’autre ne bouge pas. Alors s’approchant un peu plus, Albus se plante devant le lit et pendant un moment, il se contente de regarder. Les cheveux de Gellert qui retombe systématiquement sur le côté droit de son visage, cachant son oeil, celui qui est plus clair que l’autre. Son long nez pointu. Son air de n’avoir jamais pris le soleil avant cet été, le teint pâle et les tâches de rousseur qui ont commencées à apparaitre.

Sa chemise blanche, trop grande, défaite, flottant autour de son corps. Le médaillon posé sur sa poitrine, dans l’échancrure. Ses hanches, ses longues jambes gainées de noir. Ses pieds nus, ses longs orteils, ses ongles blanc mat.

Puis Gellert ouvre un oeil. Sa voix est directe, pas tellement ensommeillée.

\- Tu comptes me regarder combien de temps sans rien faire ?

Albus ne rougit pas. Pas cette fois. Il y pensait tout le temps qu’il le regardait, il le regardait comme un nouveau sujet d’études, comme un essai passionnant, comme un exercice de magie qui attend d’être essayé et maitrisé. Dans l’anticipation.

Albus se pose sur le bord du lit, tout contre le corps de Gellert. Ramassant le livre, il énonce la page avant de le refermer et de regarder la couverture.

\- Les Contes de Beedle le Barde… Mon frère insistait pour qu’on lui lise Babity Lapina en boucle quand il était petit. Et Ariana adore l’histoire du sorcier au coeur velu. Je pensais que ça lui ferait peur, mais ça la fascine. Peut-être parce que…

\- Et toi, lequel est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Le Contes des Trois Frères. Tu sais que les frères…

\- Peverell. Je sais. A vrai dire…

Se redressant sur un coude, Gellert tend la main pour reprendre le petit volume et le fait tourner dans sa main, l’air perdu dans ses pensées, sans finir sa phrase. Puis il repose le livre sur sa table de nuit.

\- Non. Ça peut attendre.

Albus ne demande pas quoi. Gellert s’est rapproché, tout près. Il avait l’air bien réveillé mais il a nouveau l’air ensommeillé, les yeux mi-clos et la voix lumineuse. Il passe son bras contre la taille d’Albus.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Albus sent son coeur se mettre à battre plus vite, il prend conscience de son corps, de la moiteur de ses mains, du cou de Gellert et de son torse qui se soulève un peu plus vite dans l’échancrure de sa chemise. Se penchant, il embrasse sa peau, lentement. Tire sur sa chemise pour y avoir plus accès. Gellert enfonce ses longs doigts dans les boucles de ses cheveux, s’agrippe, l’attire.

-Viens,

Il murmure.

\- Viens sur le lit avec moi.

Albus retire ses chaussures d’un coup de pied, grimpe contre son ami. Son amoureux. Il glisse la main sur sa taille, sous la chemise, il effleure son torse, cache son visage contre son épaule. C’est plus facile de te toucher sans te regarder dans les yeux. Plus facile de parler au coeur de Gellert qu’à son oreille et même là, les mots tremblent, hésitent et ne viennent pas.

\- Tu es… Tu me… rends… Si…

Heureux. Si terrifié. Je te désire, corps et âme. Tu me remplis de chaleur. De flamme. Tu m’enflammes, tes idées, ton esprit, ton corps, tout. Tout de toi.

\- Toi et moi, Albus…

Il lui caresse les cheveux en parlant, lentement, il tire sur les boucles de ses cheveux, les enroule autour de ses doigts et relâche. Il coupe Albus pour ne pas avoir à entendre des mots qu’il ne serait pas capable de prendre au sérieux.

\- …On pourrait changer le monde. On pourrait accomplir tellement de choses. On en a les capacités. On en a le pouvoir.

Albus ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas comment interpréter ce qu’il ressent comme un changement total de sujet. Il se blottit un peu plus. Les sentiments. L’étude. Eux. Le reste du monde. Et ne pas savoir, quand et comment, passer de l’un à l’autre.

Puis Gellert se recroqueville un peu, se tourne et ils se font face, allongés l’un contre l’autre sur le lit, leurs jambes mêlées et leurs mains jointes entre eux, à se regarder.

\- Tu resteras avec moi ?

\- Je resterais avec toi.

\- Tu ne te retourneras pas contre moi ?

\- Jamais.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Je te le jure.

Puis ils s’embrassent. Gellert appuie Albus sur le matelas, il le tient là par les poignets et les hanches, au dessus de lui, une dominance fragile, une confiance totale. J’ai peur et je ne le dirais pas. J’ai une peur insolente et détestable qui me remplie en permanence. C’est peut-être ça le secret de ma puissance ; j’ai peur en permanence.

Et je ne peux le dire à personne.

Albus se laisse faire. Il a le regard troublé de plaisir, brillant de convoitise. Gellert l’observe et lui parle dans sa tête, en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Tu ne connais rien de tout ça et face à l’inconnu, tu brules toujours d’apprendre. Tu n’as pas peur, toi. Tu as une confiance infinie en toi même et je te l’envie. Je voudrais être comme toi, persuadé de ma destinée. Capable d’aimer, de ressentir des choses qui ne me blessent pas.

Albus se laisse faire, oui. Il laisse son ami le déshabiller, le caresser, l’emmener découvrir tout, tout ce qu’il ignore il veut savoir, tu peux tout me faire découvrir maintenant tout me donner à voir. Mais la fenêtre entrouverte le gène. Il pense aux gens, une masse anonyme qui viendrait se presser à la fenêtre pour les espionner. Il pense à Ariana, il se demande si elle ressent quelque chose pour Gellert, ne serais-ce que parce qu’il lui semble incongru d’être impassible face à lui.

\- Attends… Ferme la fenêtre, s’il te plait.

\- Tu as peur qu’on nous voit ?

\- Mmh…

Gellert lui lance un regard perçant et Albus sent la discussion lui échapper, il a l’impression de perdre un débat qu’ils seraient en train d’avoir dans leurs têtes. Il essaye d’expliciter.

\- C’est privé, c’est tout. Ca. J’ai envie que ça le soit.

\- Je peux fermer la fenêtre.

\- Merci.

Gellert se lève, ferme le battant et un des volets pour faire bonne mesure, mais reste un moment là, à regarder dehors. Albus l’appelle depuis le lit.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il y a ?

\- Rien. Je réfléchis, c’est tout.

\- Et tu comptes réfléchir longtemps sans rien faire ?

Il le voit sourire. Traverser la pièce, verrouiller la porte, lancer nonchalamment un sort d’Insonorisation en sus. Et puis dire, de ce ton qu’il prend quand il veut gagner un débat, lumineux, désirable, qui fait oublier à Albus ses arguments ;

\- Déshabille-toi.

&

Ils ne font pas l’amour, pas ce jour là en tout cas. Ils se déshabillent sans se toucher, debout et agenouillé sur le lit. Ils se glissent sous les draps avant de terminer, se réchauffent et s’échauffent, se découvrent cachés sous la couverture. Nus, mais sans oser regarder. Etroitement enlacés à ne faire que se fixer. Sans faire semblant que ça n’a pas d’importance. Somnolents. Mains caressantes qui passent sans s’arrêter le long des cuisses, du ventre, des bras. Albus trace les contours du visage de Gellert. Il murmure :

\- Tu es si beau… Tu es tellement beau que parfois, quand je te regarde…. Ça fait comme taire tout le bruit. Je ne pense plus à rien. Tout est blanc à l’intérieur, parce que je te regarde, je te fixe, et j’oublie.

Gellert sourit, un peu amer, un peu ailleurs. Les mains lentes sous la couverture, pianotant du bout des doigts, du bout des ongles. Comme face à une feuille blanche, hésitant à tracer le premier trait.

\- J’ai remarqué ça.

Les doigts dans ses cheveux, triturant son crâne, les boucles auburn et indisciplinées. Tu crois que je te comprends mais c’est seulement que je te ressemble. Je ne te comprends pas vraiment. Je n’y crois pas tout à fait.

\- Et puis j’ai lu… Bathilda m’a montré les articles. Ceux qui parlent de toi. Elle les a tous. Tu t’es déjà fait un nom, ici. Si brillant, si puissant, si intelligent… Et en même temps, tu es tellement innocent. Tu es tellement…

Ils se fixent longtemps, comme si Gellert cherchait quelque chose, dans ce regard bleu, s’il fouillait à l’intérieur à la recherche de ce sentiment, celui qu’il a, cette froideur, cette colère, cette tristesse et qu’il ne trouvait rien. Alors il se penche et l’embrasse, pour lui faire fermer les yeux, pour ne plus regarder ça. Et contre sa bouche, il murmure:

\- Tendre.

Pendant quelques minutes, Gellert se laisse aller. Oublier. Il abandonne tout rêve de gloire, de puissance, il s’imagine, rester là, rester là pour toujours et croire, à cet idéal qu’il a assassiné à la première occasion, à ce monde ou l’on pourrait ne pas être seul et ne pas devoir se battre, à une confiance totale et absolue, châteaux en Espagne.

Puis il repousse le drap, brusquement.

\- Rhabille-toi maintenant. On a des choses à faire.

\- Gellert…

Il se lève déjà, s’étire. Personne ne l’a jamais vu comme Albus le voit, ni dans cette lumière, ni dans cette intimité, ni complètement nu. Mais il ne dit rien, il se refuse à ressentir. Regarde moi comme si je n’en avais rien à faire.

\- Hm ?

\- Ton dos.

\- Oh.

Il en a quelque chose à faire, d’un coup. Son dos est lézardé. Albus se lève, parcourt les marques avec ses doigts.

\- Ce sont des cicatrices magiques. Qui t’as fait ça ?

\- Je t’ai dit. Je me suis battu.

\- A Durmstrang ?

\- Hmm.

Gellert se détache de lui, ramasse ses affaires au hasard sur le sol, jette les siennes à Albus sans le regarder. Arrête, ne dis rien. Ne me regarde pas comme une chose blessée, c’est tout l’inverse. Mais Albus ne se rhabille pas. Il reste nu dans la pièce, à regarder Gellert, et quand se dernier enfile sa chemise, il s’approche, il l’attrape, il dit :

\- Tu ne te battras plus tout seul. Je serais avec toi. Je vais me battre avec toi.

&

C’est Ariana qui lance l’invitation. Sans demander à ses frères avis ou permission, elle passe chez Bathilda quelques jours plus tard, un peu après le petit déjeuner. Elle prend le thé, laisse la voisine brosser et tresser ses longs cheveux, parle d’une voix ferme, le regard plus vif qu’à l’habitude. Quelque chose est en train de changer chez elle. Et Bathilda se demande, sans oser se le dire vraiment, des pensées qui s’échappent et qu’elle ne maitrise pas bien, elle se demande à quel point la petite était enfermée, dans la maison et dans sa tête, sous le joug de sa mère. Sur le pas de la porte, Ariana invite Bathilda et Gellert à diner, très formellement, pour soir même. Puis elle rentre. Dans la cuisine, elle consulte les grimoires de cuisine de sa mère.

Sur l’appui de la fenêtre, la totalité des pots d’herbe aromatiques brûlés par le soleil sont désormais luxuriants. Elle les regarde du coin de l’oeil en reposant le grimoire sur la table, puis se détourne. Elle a encore peur. Mais elle serre les dents.

Albus dort encore. Il était déjà ainsi les été précédents, s’endormant de plus en plus tard sur ses livres, ne s’endormant qu’épuisé et l’esprit encombré. Il ne tient pas un grimoire à la main, cette fois, mais un parchemin serré entre ses doigts, en un pliage complexe.

\- Albus. Albus.

Il ne réagit pas, profondément endormi. Elle ramasse un lourd grimoire posé sur le bureau, « Les heures sombres de la magie » qu’elle n’a jamais vu et qui semble provenir de la collection de Bathilda. Précautionneusement, elle le lâche au sol. Albus se réveille et se redresse d’un coup, hagard.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

\- Ton ami vient diner. Il faut que tu ranges et que tu nettoie toute la maison.

\- Quoi ?

\- C’est sale. Personne n’a fait du nettoyage depuis. Il faut que tu le fasses.

\- Gellert vient diner ?

\- Je l’ai invité, avec Bathilda. Fait le nettoyage, s’il te plait. Je vais demander à Abe de m’aider pour la cuisine.

Albus fixe sa soeur, éberlué. Les mots lui parviennent avec du retard, bloqués par le sommeil. Mais il ne peut pas lui demander plus d’explications, elle est déjà parti. Dans le couloir elle décroche son châle, le drape autour de son visage, ramasse un panier et sort. Elle a des courses à faire.

Albus se lève lentement. Son corps est engourdi de sommeil. Il s’est endormi il y a quelques heures à peine, brusquement, sans même lire le dernier message de Gellert, encore plié sur son ventre. Il ne se rappelle plus de quoi est-ce qu’ils parlaient, même. Leurs discussions ont tendance à dériver, rebondissants de sujets sérieux en paroles lascives, puis retournant au premier au fil de leurs idées brillantes. Il hésite à déplier la dernière lettre, mais la glisse plutôt entre deux pages du grimoire qu’Ariana a laissé tomber. Quitte à ranger toute la maison, autant commencer par sa chambre. Ramassant paresseusement sa baguette, il se place au centre de la pièce et enchante les objets autour de lui. Les grimoires, carnets et rouleaux de parchemins s’alignent sur les étagères, les chemises et chaussettes tombent dans la panière à linge, les draps se tendent, la poussière s’éjecte de sous le lit en tombe en pluie dans la corbeille sous le bureau, qui après un tour bruyant sur elle même, se vide.

Puis Albus descend l’escalier en s’étirant et en baillant. La maison ne lui parait pas particulièrement désordonnée, mais en faisant un tour dans le salon et en regardant en détails, il se rend compte de ce dont Ariana parle. Personne ne s’est penché sur le ménage depuis la mort de Kendra, presque un mois auparavant. Des moutons de poussières paissent sous les meubles, une couche fine et grasse recouvre le dessus de la commode et de la cheminée. Les carreaux des fenêtres sont légèrement mats de saleté, le sol autour de la cheminée est couvert de cendres et de traces noires.

Il faut un certain temps à Albus pour nettoyer toute la pièce, et il prend la mesure du travail demandé. Pendant toute la journée, il passe dans chaque pièce une par une, range et nettoie, pendant qu’Abe et Ariana font le marché et la cuisine.

Il s’arrête un moment dans la bibliothèque une fois qu’elle est rutilante, s’assoit sur le fauteuil. Gellert est forcément réveillé, maintenant. Ils n’auront pas le temps de se voir avant le diner.

Ils veulent partir. A la fin de l’été ou un peu après, quand ils seront prêts. Partir changer et conquérir le monde. Chasser les reliques qui les passionnent depuis trois jours, leur dernière obsession en date. Mais l’état de la maison après un mois le plonge dans des réflexions d’ordre pratiques auxquelles il n’avait pas pensé.

Emporté par ses rêveries, il avait repoussé la réalité de côté. Le 1er septembre, Aberforth retournera à Poudlard, à moins qu’il décide d’interrompre ses études, ce qui ne serait peut être pas si mal, vu son niveau. Mais il repartira probablement, et Ariana sera là. Elle n’étudie pas. Leur mère partie, c’est à lui de la prendre en charge.

C’est étrange. Il le savait depuis avant l’arrivée même de Gellert, mais c’est comme s’il avait… Oublié. Repoussé l’idée loin de lui. Il ne peut pas partir avec Gellert. Pas plus qu’il n’a pu partir avec Elphias. Il est bloqué ici.

A moins… A moins bien sur d’emmener Ariana avec eux. Tout ces plans qu’ils font, ne sont ils pas pour elle ?

S’il ferme les yeux, il peut les entendre, dans la cuisine. Tous les deux, toujours tous les deux. Ça n’a aucun sens que lui s’occupe d’Ariana. Bien sur il aime sa soeur, et elle l’adore en retour mais… Abe sait tellement mieux que lui s’en occuper. Il est bien plus doué, plus patient, et il n’a rien à abandonner au passage. Il n’est pas fait pour les études, il n’aime rien tant que rester ici à s’occuper de ses chèvres et à passer du temps avec Ariana. Ce ne serait pas un grand sacrifice à lui demander, alors qu’Albus a le monde à sa portée et ce serait cruel, criminel de…

Lui et Gellert, ils pourraient… Et Ariana en profiterait tellement, ensuite. Dans leur nouveau monde, elle n’aurait besoin d’aucun de ses frères. Elle serait libre.

Il ferme vraiment les yeux. Il laisse ses pensées dériver, s’emmêler. D’impossibles en insupportables. Tout prendre ou tout perdre. Les abandonner derrière ou leur tenir la main en avançant.

\- Al. Al. Tu t’es endormi.

Abe est en train de le secouer légèrement. Il est accroupi devant le fauteuil, les cheveux en bataille et l’air…

Songeur. Etrangement songeur. La main sur l’épaule de son frère descendu maintenant à son genou et laissé là tandis qu’il réfléchit.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Abe met toujours un certain temps à mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Il est toujours évident que quelque chose le tracasse, mais il faut souvent plusieurs jours avant de l’exprimer. Il n’aime pas être incompris et il attend d’avoir construit la totalité de son idée avant d’en parler. Il tapote le genou d’Albus et se redresse.

\- Ari ne veut plus qu’on entre dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a mais…

Il s’arrête au milieu de sa phrase, les sourcils froncés, et secoue la tête.

\- Je vais t’aider à finir le nettoyage.

Ils terminent rapidement l’intérieur de la maison, sortent pour s’occuper du jardin, de l’entrée, retirer le lierre qui grimpe à l’assaut du mur arrière, s’occuper des gnomes de jardin qui campent près du potager, de la barrière qui penche de plus en plus. Gellert est de l’autre côté, assis sur l’appui de sa fenêtre. Il leur adresse un signe de la main mais ne propose pas de les aider. Il tient une pomme rouge dans sa main. Il mord dedans en fixant Albus et Abe donne un coup d’épaule à son frère qui a cessé son geste au milieu, laissant la barrière retomber.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves.

\- Quoi ?

\- Grindelwald.

\- Et bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves.

Ils s’éloignent un peu, Albus faisant disparaitre des saletés avec sa baguette tandis qu’Aberforth préfère arracher les mauvaises herbes à la main.

\- Il est intelligent. Passionnant. Il s’intéresse aux mêmes choses que moi.

\- Il est prétentieux.

\- Tu n’en sais rien.

\- Ça se sent.

\- Et il ne courtise pas Ari. C’est dans ta tête.

\- Je sais.

Abe fait un signe à Ariana depuis l’autre coté de la fenêtre de la cuisine et elle lui fait signe de la laisser tranquille. Elle a l’air concentré. Ils font le tour pour rentrer par la porte arrière et terminer là leur grand nettoyage. Aberforth range vaguement les capes et bottes du débarras, Albus le regarde sans réagir.

\- Je sais qu’il ne courtise pas Ari.

Il fixe son frère, répète d’un ton très neutre :

\- Je sais.

Albus ne dit rien, essaye d’avoir l’air impassible. Il a travaillé toute la journée et il a mal partout. Il n’est que dix-sept heures, il lui reste deux heures avant le diner. Il repense à Gellert en train de mordre dans cette pomme et de le regarder. C’était stupidement, incompréhensiblement beau. Aberforth l’observe, puis détourne la tête et sort. Mais quand Albus traverse le couloir vers l’entrée, Ariana sort de la cuisine.

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

\- En face…?

\- Non. Tu vas le voir ce soir. Va plutôt prendre un bain.

\- Pardon ?

\- Va te laver !

Albus recule. Qu’est-ce qui leur arrive, à elle et à Abe ? Qu’est ce qui leur arrive à tous, est-ce que c’est la mort de la mère, qui les fait déchainer des comportements étranges, incompréhensibles… Nouveaux ? N’osant répliquer, il recule et monte l’escalier derrière Aberforth.

Quand 19h arrivent enfin, il a froissé les manches de sa chemise à force d’attendre. Tout le calme apporté par l’eau chaude du bain à disparue. La maison est pleine d’une tension étrange, qui se réverbère sur les meubles propres, ricoche le long de l’escalier ciré et explose comme des gouttes d’eau sur un sol brûlant. Ariana leur a interdit de descendre tant qu’elle n’avait pas terminé et quand Albus a pris son frère a parti pour comprendre ce qui se passait, Abe n’a répondu qu’avec un air un peu plus songeur, un peu plus sombre.

Finalement Ariana les appelle en bas. Les portes de la salle à manger sont fermées, un plateau portant verres, hydromel et amuse-gueule est posée sur la table basse du salon.

On toque à la porte. Ariana a retiré le tablier de cuisine qu’elle a porté tout l’après-midi. Une ride de contrariété barre son front et elle porte les doigts à son tempe, l’air préoccupée, elle aussi.

\- Je vais ouvrir. Allez dans le salon, tout les deux. 

Les deux frères vont s’asseoir sur le canapé, mal à l’aise, se relèvent à l’entrée de Bathilda, comme pour un diner officiel. Ariana fait des efforts de conversation, l’installe dans un le fauteuil principal.

Gellert suit derrière, et en le voyant Albus se rend compte d’à quel point il n’a fait qu’attendre ce moment toute la journée. A chaque fois qu’il a essayé de le rejoindre ses projets on été contrarié et

Tout le monde dans la pièce peut surement voir

Son coeur qui déborde qui éclabousse

Sa magie qui s’échappe qui l’entoure qui l’attire

Ses mains qui tremblent.

Gellert se pose sur le bord du divan. Ariana remplie les verres, fait passer le plateau de canapés. Et une dynamique déroutante se met en marche.

Albus parle à Gellert en essayant de ne pas le regarder. Aberforth regarde Albus en train deregarder Gellert sans cesse et de détourner la tête à chaque fois. Ariana ne lâche pas Gellert du regard mais ne dis presque pas un mot. Gellert sent la tension qui l’entoure, comme des abeilles qui tournent autour sans que l’on sache si elles ont prévues d’attaquer. Il ne regarde personne et parle poliment, sans âme. Et Bathilda, seule de l’autre côté, tient avec eux quatre une conversation, sans se rendre compte qu’elle est la seule à l’écouter.

\- Ariana chérie, est-ce que tu nous as réuni pour une raison particulière ?

Et la jeune fille de secouer la tête, de dire qu’elle voulait seulement s’essayer à la cuisine.

Et Gellert de réaliser d’un seul coup,

De ne pas être sûr mais quand il fixe Ariana, elle détourne la tête et cesse complètement de le regarder. Albus lui a confié les soupçons de son frère et il y avait comme un soupçon de jalousie dans sa voix, est-ce, ma soeur te plait ou, mais il le sent, ce n’est pas

C’est autre chose qu’Ariana

Veut

Alors il se tourne vers Albus avec son sourire poli il dit, j’ai terminé ce livre que tu m’as prêté et

Ils se lèvent tous les deux avec l’impression stupide d’être discrets et ils partent pour la bibliothèque.

A peine la porte refermée, Albus se jette sur lui. L’attire à lui, se colle contre la première cloison et l’embrasse. Enfiévré par l’attente. L’embrasse dans le cou, murmure vite entre les baisers;

\- Tu m’as manqué toute la journée. Je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Gellert lui caresse les cheveux, lentement, à contretemps de ses gestes rapides à lui, de son désir, de cet amour qui ne sait pas ou aller et déborde juste ici, se répand autour de lui. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il ne peut arrêter ni les mots ni les gestes.

\- Je te veux… Je t’aime… 

Gellert lui caresse toujours les cheveux, avec la même lenteur, la même répétition, sans marquer le moindre arrêt. Albus a le coeur battant, il se tient tout contre, agrippé au corps de Gellert, à ses habits, à le regarder à le fixer à attendre et Gellert répond, avec un sourire poli, un regard mat à travers lequel on ne peut pas lire;

\- Moi aussi, je te veux.

&

Albus attend. Quelque chose d’autre, qu’il lui dise… Il n’a pas réfléchi et bien sur, c’est toujours un pari de dire ces mots là, il n’a jamais essayé mais il lui semblait… Ici et maintenant, ou un instant plus tôt, il se sentait tellement… Il avait tellement… Confiance. Mais Gellert rit, ce rire bas et chaud qui ferme les portes autour de lui, un rire qui sonne faux.

\- J’aimerais vraiment te parler de ta soeur, mais je vois que tu es…

Et ses mains. Qui semblent si froides, qui l’agrippent à travers le tissu de ses vêtements.

\- …Beaucoup trop excité pour m’écouter pour le moment, alors peut-être que je devrais d’abord…

Il cesse de caresser les cheveux d’Albus, l’embrasse dans le cou et pliant lentement les genoux, il descend le long de son corps, respirant l’odeur de sa peau à travers ses vêtements, frôlant le tissu, serrant ses hanches, il s’agenouille.

\- …M’occuper de ça…

Il défait la ceinture du pantalon d’Albus, qui le regarde faire, complètement perturbé. Tout va trop vite. L’excitation puis la déception, l’amour propre blessé qui l’accompagne, ce désir qui s’impose à nouveau, Gellert à genoux devant lui qui ne lui demande pas son avis mais qui semble plutôt chercher à le faire taire

\- Et on parlera plus tard.

Et il voudrait Oh.

C’est

Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer mais c’est pourtant tellement

Qu’est ce que c’est sensé vouloir dire mais

Peu importe c’est si

Non attends

Non

\- Oh.

Aberforth a ouvert la porte d’un coup. Il a du traverser le couloir en faisant le même boucan que d’habitude, mais le sang tape si fort dans les oreilles d’Albus qu’il n’entend rien. Il ne voit que le visage de son frère, Gellert par terre sur le tapis et il met une seconde pour reconnecter ses pensées et se rhabiller. Aberforth détourne la tête. Il ne rougit pas, mais il à l’air mal à l’aise. Il parle en regardant la fenêtre.

\- Ari dit… Ariana vous dit que…

\- Que le diner est servi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Parfait,

Et Gellert se redresse, dépourvu de gêne, comme s’ils n’étaient qu’en train de discuter comme à leur habitude.

\- Pars devant, on arrive tout de suite.

Aberforth referme la porte. Albus ne bouge pas. C’est trop, c’est beaucoup trop mais ça ne déborde pas, ça reste enfermé à l’intérieur de lui et ça se mélange comme l’eau et l’huile. Gellert l’attend sur le pas de la porte mais il n’arrive pas à avoir un mouvement.

\- Albus.

Et sa voix est douce, et tendre, et calme et rassurante mais ça ne suffit pas, ça ne change rien.

\- Tu viens ?

Il vient.

Le diner se passe autour d’Albus sans qu’il en ai confiance. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il a lieu. Tout ce qu’il mange est délicieux et bien au delà des compétences supposées d’Ariana, mais il n’y réagit pas, si ce n’est pour complimenter sa soeur sans penser à ce qu’il dit. Il ne regarde pas Gellert de tout le repas, il se met en mode automatique, parle et sourit mais ne regarde jamais ni Gellert, ni Aberforth.

Il ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Il ne comprends rien.

Quand le diner se termine, quand la porte se referme derrière leurs deux invités, il s’attend à ce qu’Ariana s’effondre dans une chaise, aille se couche mais elle se met à tout ranger en houspillant ses frères qui ne font pas exactement les choses comme elle a envie. L’énergie qu’elle déplace est nerveuse, électrique et Abe reste derrière elle, le visage fermé. C’est comme si la magie qu’elle garde en permanence en elle se mettait à crépiter sur sa peau.

Alors il s’enfuit.

Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais, je ne sais pas pour qui je me prenais, pour quelqu’un d’inatteignable peut être,

Je pensais que ce serait plus simple et

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe mais quelque chose,

D’immense et de dangereux, quelque chose d’instable qui se balance au-dessus de moi alors

Je m’en vais et c’est pas que j’ai peur, c’est seulement le bordel dans ma tête un bordel franchement angoissant, un bordel inattendu j’ai besoin d’autre chose j’ai besoin de parler à quelqu’un mais pas Gellert, ni Elphias ni mon frère ni ma mère et pas moi même, j’ai besoin d’un ami un ami un ami.

Il se rend à peine compte du sable sous ses pieds, de ses pas qui l’ont menés sur la plage, près de la grotte, là ou lui et Gellert aime discuter sous la lune, et s’embrasser, et boire et refaire le monde et

Ce n’est pas toi que je veux mais c’est de toi dont j’ai besoin.

Il s’arrête dans le sable. Se pose là, retire ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, enfonce ses pieds et ses mains dans le sable. Agrippe le sol, frotte le sable dans ses paumes. C’est comme une petite douleur qui calme. Qui l’aide à respirer un peu mieux.

C’était tellement plus simple, à Poudlard. Il se laissait aller, il aimait apprendre et tout était facile pour lui, tout était plaisant, il n’avait pas de décisions à prendre, il n’avait qu’à mordre dans le buffet de connaissances répandu sous son nez, et recevoir avec modestie les félicitations pleuvant sur lui. Il avait l’impression d’avoir déjà compris, tout compris, qu’il s’en sortirais haut la main.

Même après la mort de leur mère, bien sur il fallait renoncer à ses rêves, mais il n’avait pas pensé que ce qu’il recevrait en échange serait… Dur.

Les relations avec les autres, il les avait toujours traitées par dessus la jambe. Son seul véritable ami était un garçon timide, doué et admiratif, avec lequel il se sentait en confiance et à qui pour autant, il ne confiait rien, ne se mettait pas en danger. Et les autres autour, ils étaient plaisants, il suffisait de les écouter, de les charmer parfois mais sans que cela soit faux, naturellement, comme une lumière que l’on allume en soi pour voir celles des autres.

Son frère et sa soeur, ils les avaient toujours tenus dans cette même distance lumineuse, cette affectation n’approchant pas les parois autour de lui.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi se laisser blesser, pourquoi se laisser ressentir aujourd’hui ? Qu’est ce qui lui était arrivé, un moment de faiblesse ?

Qu’est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

\- …Al…?

Albus ne se retourne pas. Il laisse Gellert s’approcher, hésiter, s’asseoir dans le sable près de lui. S’allonger, croiser les bras derrière sa tête.

\- Tout à l’heure, je voulais te dire… A propos de ta soeur.

\- Je ne veux pas parler d’Ariana. Ni des Peverell, ni des reliques. Ni du code du secret magique, ni de parcourir le monde, ni de… De rien de tout ça.

Silence. Gellert se mord les lèvres, les griffe avec son pouce. Il se demande quels dommages il a causé, et s’il s’en sortira facilement. S’il risque d’abimer quelque chose, s’il peut compter sur Albus pour lui pardonner n’importe quoi. Il avance lentement, précautionneusement.

Il cherche ce qu’il doit dire au lieu de chercher ce qu’il veut dire.

\- Je t’ai fait beaucoup de peine en ne répondant pas quand tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais, n’est ce pas ?

Albus sort ses mains du sable. Il a envie de se coucher sur le côté, de ne plus porter son poids mais s’il faisait ça, Gellert s’approcherait et le prendrait dans ses bras et ce serait trop simple, ils s’enlaceraient et ne parleraient pas, ils ne s’en sortiraient pas. Alors il frotte ses mains l’une contre l’autre, il sourit un peu, il dit tout bas :

\- A quel point est-ce que je suis un imbécile, si je dis que oui ?

Gellert ne lui répond pas qu’il n’est pas un imbécile. Gellert se contente de le regarder, sa nuque, son épaule, jusqu’à qu’Albus se tourne et le regarde aussi. Le regarde et parle à nouveau. Dise, lentement et sobrement, ce qu’il ressent.  
\- Ce n’est pas seulement… ça. C’est toute ta… Réaction. C’était comme si tu me donnais… Autre chose. Et que tu me disais que je n’avais qu’à avoir ça à la place et ne pas me plaindre.

\- Tu n’as pas aimé ?

Mais si, bien sur, c’était juste… Et bien je ne sais pas, j’ai aimé mais… J’aurais préféré… Mais il répond seulement :

\- Non.

Gellert reste saisi un instant, puis il rit, un rire très léger et très acide, avant de se recoucher dans le sable. Quand on ne supporte pas d’être triste, on a tendance à transformer sa tristesse en colère. Plus maniable, moins douloureux.

\- Et bien j’en suis désolé. Je ne le referais plus.

C’est lui qui se tourne, couché dans le sable. C’est Albus qui s’approche, qui avance la main le long de sa taille, qui se couche contre lui et le prend dans ses bras.

Embrasse sa nuque

Et du bout des doigts

Caresse son cou

Jusqu’à qu’il se calme

Que la douleur parte.

Gellert se redresse, tire Albus avec lui. Ils vacillent un instant dans le sable, se stabilise l’un à l’autre. Il fait froid, le vent est en train de se lever. Les vagues font beaucoup de bruit et Gellert attire Albus vers elle, comme s’il voulait qu’elles couvrent sa voix. Il tient ses mains, il dit d’une voix très mesurée, très réfléchie et très douce, une voix qui n’est ni manipulatrice ni langoureuse, qui s’empêche de trembler, qui s’arrête et reprend comme on explique à un enfant ;

\- Albus, bien sur, que je t’aime aussi. Je t’aime énormément, et entièrement, et je pensais que c’était évident. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Puis il s’arrête, avec clairement encore des mots sur le bout de la langue, il se mord les lèvres, il continue ;

\- Maintenant, à propos d’Ariana…

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Et sa déclenche sa colère comme on allume un feu d’artifice, une étincelle puis une explosion, ses mains qui tiennent celles d’Albus deviennent aussitôt dures et il crie.

\- Parce que je ne parle pas de mes sentiments !

Il redescend aussitôt, relâche sa prise. Soudain et aussitôt terminé, comme un feu d’artifice, un seul tiré en l’air, une fusée de détresse.

\- Je ne parle pas de mes sentiments. Je ne leur donne pas de pouvoir, je les empêche d’avoir de la force.

\- Tes sentiments pour moi, ils sont faibles ?

Ça l’énerve à nouveau, Albus voit les ailes de son nez vibrer de colère, ses mains à nouveaux dures, qui se relâchent après deux longues respirations.

\- Non. Ils sont… Très forts. Et je t’aime. Je t’aime. Est-ce qu’on peut arrêter d’en parler ? Arrêter maintenant ?

Albus voudrait insister. Tout mettre à plat, c’est toujours comme ça qu’il fait, quel que soit le sujet, il le couche sur le papier et en comprend chaque implication. Mais Gellert n’a pas l’air de supporter ça, alors il dit seulement, oui, bien sur, et ils s’embrassent, ils s’embrassent enfin et se laissent tomber dans le sable dans la naissance des vagues. Trempés agrippés l’un à l’autre à s’embrasser avec les vagues qui les frappent

Cette violence contre moi ça fait couler celle en moi

J’aime l’orage et le fracas des vagues

Les tempêtes de neige

Quand l’univers est en colère

Je me sens compris

Je me sens

Comme si

Les éléments parlaient pour moi.

Gellert appuie son visage trempé contre l’épaule d’Albus. Trempés par les vagues, ça ne se verra pas si je me met à pleurer.

Pleuré jusqu’à être calmé, rassuré,

Jusqu’à pouvoir sans honte relever la tête et dire :

\- Maintenant, il faut vraiment que l’on parle d’Ariana.

&

Ils s’installent dans la salle de bains de Bathilda. La baignoire à pieds n’est pas assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux confortablement, et Gellert qui tremble encore un peu de froid y reste, recroquevillé dans l’eau chaude, pendant qu’Albus s’assoit sur le tabouret en entreprend de se sécher. La pièce est tiède, l’ambiance feutrée.

\- J’ai l’impression que sa magie… Qu’elle est en train d’apprendre à la maitriser. Alors, je ne sais pas comment elle était avant, mais même depuis un mois…. Tout ce diner, elle ne l’a pas préparé à la méthode moldue. Et… Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui m’intrigue. Elle a une façon particulière de me regarder. Elle ne me regardait pas comme ça au début. Elle ne me regardait pas du tout, cela dit. Je ne sais pas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Pas…Vraiment. Je ne suis pas sûr.

Gellert appuie ses deux bras sur le rebord de la baignoire et mordille ses phalanges. Il fait ça quand il réfléchit. Finalement il secoue la tête, comme s’il chassait une mauvaise pensée, une idée idiote ou dangereuse.

\- Tu lui as parlé de… Nos idées ?

\- Mentionnées.

\- Et ?

Albus est mal à l’aise. Lui aussi, il sent quelque chose chez Ariana qui n’était pas là avant. Mais il ne la connait pas. Il sait ce qui est arrivé, mais il ne _sait_ pas. Il ne _comprends_ pas. Il pense qu’elle pourrait être normale, qu’elle pourrait envisager, un jour prochain, acquérir une baguette et devenir une vraie sorcière mais…

Il y a peu, Albus n’aurait même pas envisagé cette idée.

Et une partie de leur désir, de son désir d’un monde dépourvu du secret magique, s’est construit autour du fait, justement, qu’Ariana pourrait être heureuse si elle n’avait pas à se cacher, ou elle l’aurait été, ou…

Tout lui semble trouble, à ce instant. Se détournant de Gellert, il termine de se sécher et enfile son caleçon.

\- Ça t’embête que l’on parle de ça ?

\- Non… Si, peut être. Je ne sais pas, j’ai l’impression…

Et puis ça vient. Par à coups et morceaux de phrase décrochés les uns des autres. Avec des hésitations et des gestes, de la tristesse et de la peur, ça vient en puzzle, en cheminement de la salle de bains à la chambre.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je pense à toutes ces choses, bien avant de te rencontrer… Au code du secret magique à abolir, au pouvoir sur les moldus, pour le plus grand bien, parce qu’ils ont besoins de nous, parce qu’ils sont si faibles, ils doivent être protégés et ce genre de chose… Aux reliques, aux pouvoirs plus grands que les autres que les autres sorciers ignorent… Je pensais à toutes ces choses mais je n’avais personne pour les mettre à l’épreuve, je n’avais personne comme toi et peut être que je t’attendais.

De la chambre au lit, les regards et les silences, ils se glissent sous le draps et se regardent et Albus parle et parle, ils ont une connaissance de l’autre qu’ils ne pensaient pas un jour acquérir avec qui que ce soit, c’est comme se parler à soi même étrangement et pourtant tu es là, tu suis mes gestes comme une ombre qui aurait pris forme, tu es contre mon dos contre ma peau tu me donnes du courage.

\- Et maintenant… Toutes ces choses, tu les rends plus réelles et plus embrouillées. Tu dilues et mélanges ma pensée. Mais je n’ai pas confiance, ça me semble trop fou, trop beau.

\- Tu n’as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Si. Oh, si, c’est moi, en moi que je ne crois pas. Je crois que j’ai peur… Ce que toi et moi, nous partageons que j’ignorais possible et peut être que je ne savais rien, j’ai peur de le voir cesser

J’ai peur d’être déçu, mon regard décillé, ces sentiments disparus comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été là comme si j’avais été

Un imbécile ou un fou

Parce que si ce que je ressens est vrai, ce n’est pas un sentiment qui peut un jour cesser

J’ai peur de me réveiller un jour et de me rendre compte que c’était faux

Forcément faux puisque c’est fini

De regarder en arrière, de fixer qui j’étais,

Cette personne qui t’aimait et de la trouver stupide, gênante, ridicule

J’ai peur d’un jour te regarder

Au fond de mon crâne de t’appeler

Un de ces amours de jeunesse

D’une époque ou je ne savais pas

Je ne veux pas savoir

Je préfère ne jamais apprendre.

Albus se réveille seul, dans la chambre de son ami. Gellert a quitté les draps frais, il se tient assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il regarde en direction de celle d’Albus, de sa chambre vide de l’autre côté du jardin.

\- J’ai bien réfléchi,

Il dit quand Albus se lève et le rejoins, frissonnant, enroulé dans un draps.

\- A ce que tu m’as dit hier soir. Et je voudrais que l’on fasse quelque chose. Une promesse. Deux, en fait.

Albus appuie son visage contre l’épaule de Gellert, l’enlace. Parfois il ne veut plus étudier, pas les grimoires en tout cas, mais seulement leurs corps et leurs âmes. Parfois il se demande si Gellert a été placé sur sa route pour lui apporter l’émulation ou la déroute, et il semble que les deux lui conviennent.

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Toi et moi, on va devenir extrêmement puissants. On l’est déjà, si je puis me permettre, mais on va le devenir bien plus que ça. Ils connaitrons nos noms. Ensembles ou séparés, les autres sorciers connaitront nos noms. Et même si l’on ne trouve jamais les reliques… A défaut d’être invincibles, nous allons être surpuissants. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?

Cela sonne comme des rêves de gosses, d’enfants dans une toute puissance néfaste ou amusante, assez petits pour croire qu’ils ont des pouvoirs, qu’ils sont spéciaux. Et parfois, ils le sont. Albus sourit un peu, gêné, contrit.

\- J’imagine. J’espère.

\- Albus.

\- Mmh. D’accord. Je le sais, oui.

\- Alors je veux que l’on se promette… De ne jamais s’affronter.

\- Je te le promet.

\- Non.

Il sourit et il a tellement de sourires différents, affables ou amers, mais celui là, léger et triste avec son regard fixé dans le lointain, c’est à chaque fois qu’il pense, qu’il est intimement persuadé que jamais, personne, ne pourra à la fois le comprendre et l’aimer.

\- Il y a des manières de… Je ne veux pas juste que tu me le promettes.

Albus regarde Gellert regarder ailleurs, dans le lointain, dans l’ailleurs. Tu ne me croiras pas, si je te jurais que je te comprends, si je te jurais que je t’aime au delà de cette compréhension. Je ne me croirais pas moi même.

\- Tu veux que l’on fasse un serment inviolable ?

\- Oh, non. Je trouve ça tellement… Grossier. Dépourvu de subtilités. Non, je pensais plutôt à un pacte.

Il cesse de regarder dans le lointain, se concentre à nouveau sur Albus. Est-ce que tu ne vois pas ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Est-ce que moi je le vois, est-ce que je m’illusionne ?

Est-ce que parfois ça me rassure, de me penser mauvais, de me concentrer sur le mal que je fais, de m’entourer de glace ? De ne pas regarder mon coeur, de détourner mon visage de ce que je ressens.

Et quand l’amour me mène, de me laisser entendre que derrière moi il y a un plan,

Comme si j’étais capable de n’être que

Ce mal

En moi

Comme si j’étais implacable

Comme si je n’étais pas

Amoureux

\- A un pacte de sang.

De toi.

&

Quand ils se rendent dans la bibliothèque des Dumbledore, quelques jours plus tard, ils trouvent Ariana enfoncé dans le fauteuil, en train de lire le traité des baguettes. Elle le referme prestement quand ils arrivent, mais dans son attitude, dans sa tension il y a ce désir que l’on sent, nouveau chez elle,

De quelque chose, de dire quelque chose, de s’affirmer.

Gellert tire un tabouret et s’assois près d’elle.

\- C’est interessant, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Elle parle bas mais fixe Gellert dans les yeux. Albus s’est glissé derrière le bureau, il les observe en passant ne revue dans sa tête toutes ces nouvelles informations, toutes ces choses que Gellert a dit ou que lui même à observé.

\- Tout le monde devrait le lire. La plupart des sorciers semblent totalement ignorant de ces choses, de ce qu’est une baguette, de sa capacité… C’est tellement dommage… Comment peut on maitriser sa magie si on ne l’appréhende pas ? Comment peut on conquérir quelque chose que l’on ne comprends pas…

Il parle doucement, d’une voix rêveuse et Ariana le dévore des yeux. Il s’en rend compte, bien sur, il voit très bien l’effet de ses mots et comme s’il agissait sans y réfléchir, il sort sa baguette, la fait tourner entre ses doigts. Albus se rappelle l’une de ses premières pensées, que les baguettes ressemblent souvent à leurs maitres. Lui aussi est subjugué, au point de laisser faire, de laisser Gellert jouer avec sa baguette tout près d’Ariana, de le laisser la lui tendre, sans rien dire, comme si c’était sans danger, de laisser Ariana jouer avec ces choses, comme si ce n’était pas complètement fou, complètement stupide, dangereux…

Ariana effleure le bois de la baguette du bout des doigts, comme si elle comprenait ce qu’il y avait à comprendre et que Gellert explique à peine, parce que c’est évident, n’est ce pas ? Tout cela, tu le sais, tu l’as toujours ressenti…

\- Ce n’est qu’un moyen, après tout, qu’un outil… Une façon de canaliser, de distiller… On pourrait même grossièrement dire, de viser… Mais un sorcier puissant, vraiment puissant, devrait rapidement savoir s’en passer. Il devrait sentir la magie fourmiller dans ses doigts…

Elle la sent, bien sur. Elle l’a toujours senti. Elle retire sa main et la voix de Gellert baisse. Elle n’est pas légère, badine comme s’il se parlait à lui même et qu’il laissait les autres prendre des informations au passage. Elle devient secrète, primordiale, il se penche vers Ariana et ils se fixent, ne se lâchent plus des yeux et sur l’accoudoir leurs mains s’agrippent et Albus se sent

Terrifié à vouloir les séparer mais

Désespérément plein d’espoir

Si ça marchait

Si ça pouvait tout changer

Si seulement

\- Tu la sens en toi n’est-ce pas, tu la sens étrangère à toi mais elle ne l’est pas, elle est toi et elle a changée, elle est en train de changer n’est ce pas Ariana ? Ta magie, je peux la sentir dès que je te regarde, elle est puissante en toi, elle te fait peur mais je sais… Quand je te regarde, je sais que tu en es capable. Que tu peux la maitriser. Que tu as cette force, cette puissance…

\- Arrête.

Ariana retire sa main. Albus s’est redressé. Ce ton bas et rapide, comme plein de secrets et de danger. Ces mots, il a déjà entendu Gellert les dire, pas les même mais presque. Dès que je te regarde… Il se sent stupidement jaloux mais il y a autre chose, quelque chose de plus malsain en dessous, une absence totale de confiance pendant un instant, une terreur profonde de tout voir s’effondrer… Puis la honte. Quand Ariana se lève, sort de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte, même si rien n’éclate autour d’elle.

La honte face au visage de Gellert, ce mélange de peine, d’agacement et de déception mêlée. Sa façon nonchalante de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil, de ramasser sa baguette et de jouer avec, faisant courir ses longs doigts sur le bois.

\- Ai-je fais quelque chose qui t’as offensé ?

\- Arrête.

Il arrête. Directement, cessant de sourire, se redressant, rangeant sa baguette. Parce qu’il sait très bien ce qu’il est en train de faire. Il n’essaye pas d’argumenter, ni de se faire pardonner. Il attends seulement.

Albus fouille dans le tiroir du bureau pour se donner une contenance. Il parcours les documents, ouvre une boite d’affaires appartenant à sa mère et ne relève pas les yeux quand Gellert s’approche, se penche sur le bureau.

\- Parle-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Commence par ce que tu ressens ?

\- Toi d’abord.

Gellert se tait. Il ne dira rien, Albus ne dira rien parce que tout ça est faux, tout autour d’eux est faux et fragile et…

Albus soulève un médaillon du tiroir dans lequel il est en train de farfouiller. Ancien, en argent martelé, avec un réceptacle en cristal au centre, le genre fait pour renfermer les cheveux de l’être aimé, ou ce genre de choses.

\- Ça pourrait convenir.

\- Convenir ?

\- Pour le pacte de sang.

Gellert ne dit rien. Il regarde le médaillon et à travers, le visage d’Albus. Son coeur lui fait mal d’un coup, si mal qu’il voudrait plaquer les deux mains contre sa cage thoracique pour l’empêcher de vibrer, vibrer à se briser à se mettre à couler entre ses doigts. Il enfonce ses ongles dans le bois du bureau pour s’empêcher de bouger. Albus repose le médaillon sur le bureau, entre les parchemins. Il se lève,ramasse un volume, le range dans la bibliothèque.

\- On pourrait aller dans cette grotte dont tu m’as parlé, celle ou avaient lieu les conciles. On pourrait y aller dès ce soir. Y passer la nuit. Faire ça la bas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Albus laisse trainer ses doigts le long des étagères, remet les ouvrages à leurs places, s’environnant du bruit mat des pages.

\- C’est un endroit magique important…?

\- Non, pourquoi tu veux faire ce pacte ?

\- C’est toi qui…

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es d’accord ? Tu es aveugle ?

\- Non.

Albus se détourne. C’est ça que tu penses, n’est ce pas ? Que si je t’aime, je suis forcément aveuglé. Il s’approche de Gellert, embrasse sa tempe, murmure :

\- Non. Justement.

&

Ils se préparent. Gellert rentre prévenir Bathilda qu’il passe la nuit ailleurs. Il est agité, elle l’oblige à s’arrêter mais il ne veut pas la regarder.

Elle le connaît si bien, mieux qu’il n’est capable de l’accepter, de le supporter. Ils se sont toujours bien entendus et elle l’a vu grandir, en taille et en force, en sensibilité comme en pouvoir. Elle l’a vu s’échapper, leur échapper à tous, elle l’a vu prendre cette voie et elle a toujours su qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire.

C’est peut être ça qui la glace, qui l’empêche d’avancer, de le protéger ou de l’empêcher ; voir le pire arriver, pendant des années le voir s’avancer et sachant qu’il est inéluctable,

Qu’il n’y a rien à faire.

Gellert se défait de son emprise, lui adresse un signe de tête et va chercher ses affaires.

Dans la cuisine des Dumbledore, Albus prépare un thé et des biscuits, qu’il monte à Ariana, cloitré dans sa chambre depuis l’épisode de la bibliothèque. Elle le laisse entrer. Aberforth est dans le jardin, il ne sait pas ce qui se trame, il ne le permettrait pas. Albus et Ariana parlent tout bas. Il lui dit, je dois partir mais je vais revenir, demain.

\- Mais tu sais, n’est-ce pas, que je devais partir, que je voulais partir, à la fin de l’été.

\- Avec Elphias.

\- Oui. Et que je suis resté pour m’occuper de toi.

Il a l’impression de la culpabiliser mais elle ne réagit pas, elle le regarde et elle attend la suite.

\- Et puis j’ai rencontré Gellert et… Enfin… Tout ce qu’il t’a dit tout à l’heure… Apprendre à maitriser… Ta magie. Est-ce que c’est quelque chose que tu aimerais ?

Elle reste silencieuse, fait tourner son biscuit dans le thé, observe les grains qui se détachent et fondent, en bouillie au fond de sa tasse.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Justement, pendant que Gellert et moi sommes partis… Réfléchis y. A ce que tu veux. Ce dont tu te sens capable. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

\- Et quand on rentrera, on en parlera à nouveau. Et si tu veux, Ari, si c’est ce que tu désires alors… On pourrait partir tous les trois. Et Gellert et moi, on t’apprendrait… Tu deviendrait une… Enfin tu es déjà…

\- Une sorcière.

Elle redresse la tête, croque dans son biscuit ramolli puis le laisse tomber au fond de sa tasse.

\- Une vraie sorcière.

Elle serre l’anse de la tasse dans ses doigts, elle est pâle et Albus a vu ça tant de fois, il s’attend à ce que l’ensemble explose, se brise entre ses doigts mais après une petite vibration, la tasse se vide. Le thé tiède plein de bouillie de biscuit disparait. Et Ariana ne le quitte pas des yeux. Elle semble agitée.

Puis elle repose la tasse, comme si elle avait fait un effort considérable et qu’elle était très fatiguée.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- …D’accord.

Il sort, va poser la tasse vide dans l’évier. Il y pensera demain. Quand ils rentreront de leur périple, après leur pacte, il pensera à ça, à ce qui est en train de se passer, d’arriver à Ariana, aux possibilités pour le futur. Demain.

Il rejoint Gellert à la barrière entre leurs maisons. Lui aussi à l’air agité. Avant de partir, il hèle son frère, lui annonce qu’il reviendra le lendemain et sans attendre une réponse, il agrippe la main de Gellert et ensemble, ils transplanent.

La caverne des conciles est une grande grotte naturelle, creusée dans une falaise lointaine, dans l’extrême nord du pays. Il est impossible d’y aller de façon non magique, sauf à arriver par bateau puis à escalader la roche lisse jusque là, ou peut être à descendre en rappel depuis le haut.

Des conciles druidiques se tenaient ici un millénaire plus tôt. Des assemblées sorcières. Des décisions ont été prises, des lois votées, en petit comité. Le lieu de réunion de toute la magie de cette partie du pays.

Puis à l’ère moderne, les sorciers ont préférés des endroits moins austères, plus faciles d’accès et confortable que la caverne aux bancs de pierre naturels, aux murs ruisselants d’eau. Depuis, plus personne ne vient, sauf en pèlerinage, en tourisme ou en étude, de loin en loin.

Ils se lâchent la main. Gellert s’avance vers l’ouverture sur la mer, Albus part vers le fond de la caverne. Il observe la façon dont l’eau ruissèle le long d’une des parois, dans un murmure se répétant depuis l’origine de la caverne. Un bruit intrinsèque. A cet endroit, on n’entend plus le fracas des vagues.

Le mur est couvert d’algues trempées et inodores. La pierre sent le sel, une odeur crayeuse et forte, sèche. Albus recule, va jusqu’à Gellert. Lui se tient debout face aux vagues, cinq ou six mètres en contrebas, les bras légèrement écartés. Le vent se prend dans ses cheveux et quand il se tourne vers Albus, ses lèvres ont le gout du sel, un qui rappelle des larmes et qui donne faim, un désespoir sensuel. Etrange et familier.

Ils s’embrassent longtemps, agrippés l’un à l’autre face aux vagues. Le coeur de Gellert bas à toute vitesse, il cogne à faire mal, à donner la nausée.

\- Je me sens… Je ne me sens pas bien.

\- On n’est pas obligés de le faire…

\- C’est pas ça.

Il se défait des bras d’Albus pour pouvoir s’asseoir, se recroqueviller par terre. A genoux, il se traine vers l’un des bancs de pierre, grimpe dessus puis reste là, prostré. Fais signe à Albus de ne pas s’inquiéter.

\- J’ai juste mal au coeur mais… C’est rien de… Sérieux. C’est juste, j’ai juste, je suis seulement comme, bouleversé. Et j’ai peur. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi.

Albus s’est accroupi devant lui, les mains sur ses jambes, caressant ses cuisses du bout des doigts, lentement, un geste répétitif et rassurant comme on a avec les petits enfants. Gellert déteste ça. Cette douceur, cette faiblesse, ce sentiment d’être incompris et invisible, d’être caché derrière sa propre façade. Ça lui donne envie de s’énerver et il commence, comme si son sang devenait plus liquide, plus rapide, qu’il giclait et cinglait entre ses mots.

\- Je veux le faire mais, ça m’énerves, tu m’énerves, tu ne comprends pas, tu acceptes mais tu ne sais pas…

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment ?

Il voudrait continuer à parler, à vitupérer à expliquer mais il se sent stupide, irrémédiablement stupide, petit et faible, sur ce banc avec Albus à ses genoux, Albus qui lui prend les mains, tu ne vois pas ce que je suis, ce que je vais devenir et ce que je désire, c’est l’inverse de toi et toi et moi, on n’a pas plus de sens que de chance…

\- Je sais qui tu es vraiment.

Il soupire, Albus. Il ne prend pas ce ton tendre et rassurant qui rendrait tout insupportable.Il s’assois près de Gellert et il dit des choses qui ne seront jamais légères.

\- Je suis certes très innocent en ce qui concerne l’amour… Je l’étais, tout du moins, et je le suis surement encore. Mais je ne le suis pas, pour le reste. Pour la vie. Je ne suis pas naïf. Et je n’ai pas peur de toi. De ce que tu as de sombre et surtout…

Est-ce que tu me trouves stupide ? Est-ce que tu me trouves mauvais ? Est-ce que tu as pitié de moi ? Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

\- Surtout je ne t’aime pas malgré ce que tu peux avoir de sombre. J’aime cette partie de toi autant que les autres. C’est qui tu es. J’aime qui tu es. Pas juste parce que tu es arrivé au bon moment dans ma vie ou… Qui tu es. Intrinsèquement. Je t’aime.

Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard, un long moment, esseulés sur le banc au dessus de l’océan. Coeurs étalés l’un devant l’autre, pas parce que l’on a confiance en ce que l’autre pourrait en faire, mais parce que l’on en a plus rien à faire, quoi que tu doives faire de moi fais le.

\- Et si tu penses que je suis aussi blanc que mon prénom… C’est peut être toi qui est aveugle.

Puis Albus se redresse, et recule. Ils ont laissés leurs sacs sur le sol en arrivant. Il récupère le sien, fouille dedans et en extrait le médaillon qu’il a récupéré dans le bureau quelques heures plus tôt, puis retourne près de Gellert, s’assoit sur le banc près de lui. Gellert renifle, regarde en l’air pour s’empêcher de pleurer, puis demande :

\- D’ou il vient ?

\- C’est un cadeau de mon père à ma mère, mais elle ne l’a jamais utilisé. Il lui a ramené en souvenir du congrès magique de 1888 ou il a été. Elle était en colère contre lui parce qu’il l’avait laissé toute seule avec nous trois pendant toute une semaine pour aller à ce congrès.

Gellert hoche la tête, l’air de dire que ça convient. Un médaillon qui n’a jamais vraiment appartenu à quelqu’un. Qui n’est pas chargé d’histoire. Encore neuf. Suffisamment précieux pour contenir la leur. Il fouille dans sa poche, sort un minuscule poignard argenté, défait le cordon de cuir autour. Ses jambes tremblent quand il se lève.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant.

Face à face, entre le fracas des vagues et le murmure de la grotte, ils s’entaillent l’un après l’autre la paume de la main et avant que le sang ne goutte, ils les collent l’une contre l’autre, entrecroisent leurs doigts. Leurs sangs se mélangent.

Ils murmurent l’incantation, main jointe, front contre front, agrippant tous les deux le médaillon de l’autre.

Ils ne font plus la différence entre ce qu’ils ressentent et ce qu’ils ressentent de l’autre, ce qu’ils entendent, perçoivent, le battement des vagues dans leurs cages thoraciques, le murmure de la caverne et de leurs voix.

Aimer

On y consacre tout notre temps tout notre art toute notre foie en l’univers,

Le sens même de l’existence

A croire en l’amour comme un dieu sublime

Une science

Et parfois on se rend compte

Cyniques Ironiques Désespérés Juste un moment cinq minutes qui partiront

Que c’est un choix.

Qu’il n’y a ni certitude ni

Rien

Un choix

Ni vrai ni faux

Une goutte, large, couleur de rubis ou de pierre philosophale, flotte d’une paire de main à l’autre, par dessus leurs têtes.Elle ne semble pas traverser le médaillon mais s’y fondre, le recouvrir entièrement comme s’il était couvert de sang pendant un instant, puis le minuscule rubis liquide se matérialise dans la fiole au centre.

Et c’est terminé.

Ils ne disent rien. Ils regardent ailleurs pendant un moment, avec cette impression d’avoir fait quelque chose, pas de franchement mal mais d’un peu gênant. 

Ils rangent le médaillon dans le sac, ils n’ont pas encore décidés de ce qu’ils allaient en faire. Ils installent leurs affaires, se posent sur le bord de la falaise, pique-niquent les jambes dans le vide, en parlant doucement, dérivant des conciles druidiques à leurs futurs plans, de leurs futurs plans à d’autres plus triviaux, à des désirs fondamentaux qu’ils n’ont pas eu le temps de tester, de modifier. Ce dont on rêve à dix-huit ans.

Sans se confier sans entrer dans la tête de l’autre. Ils sont allés loin, ils restent en marge.

Quand le soleil se couche, ils s’allongent sur les couvertures, s’embrassent, s’emballent. Ils font l’amour sur les roches dures, s’agrippent fort, ongles et dents, sans se parler sans cesser de se regarder. Rudes et impassibles. A chercher quelque chose dans l’autre, à le secouer pour peut être lui retirer. Comme se dire viens, à moi viens, contre moi.

A ne pas fermer les yeux laisser rouler sa tête en arrière gémir soupirer faire semblant que l’on se laisse emporter. A s’acharner sur l’autre pour gagner, être celui qui ne perd pas le contrôle.

Et puis les heures ensuite, tout abandonner et juste se regarder

Longtemps te regarder, le menton entre mes bras repliés

Me sentir entièrement rempli de toi

Ton visage imprimé sur toute ma peau, ton essence en moi à me faire déborder

Déborder déborder déborder-

\- C’est très étrange ce que je ressens… Je ne l’avais jamais, jamais ressenti avant mais je crois que… Se sentir une partie immense et minuscule de l’univers à la fois, ça fait cet effet là.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens en paix, avec l’univers ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est être en paix. C’est comme nager. Dans un océan qui serait infini. Un océan qui serait le ciel. Nager sans bouger.

\- Alors ce n’est pas être en paix avec l’univers. C’est être l’univers.

\- Etre l’univers. Toi et moi, et l’univers, à la fois.

&

Quand ils se réveillent, le lendemain matin, le ciel a une couleur d’espoir. Une couleur clichée, ondoyante, unie et mélangée à la fois. Des rayures roses et bleues qui se fondent parfaitement sans pour autant donner du violet. Sans le moindre coin de soleil à l’horizon, seulement cette immensité uniforme, comme si le ciel n’était pas vrai. Comme une couverture, un paquet cadeau. Qui donne envie de le percer à coups de poings, de l’arracher à coups de dents, pour voir les étoiles au travers.

Ils tremblent de froid. Ils se rhabillent rapidement, s’effleurent puis leur sacs sur le dos, le médaillon fourré dans la poche d’Albus, ils s’enlacent. Se serrent de toutes leurs forces. Et sans se lâcher, ils transplanent.

Ils vacillent en atterrissant sur le sable, rient. Se prennent la main pour marcher jusqu’à chez eux. Une balade, un secret, le soleil qui termine de se lever. Un parfum de renouveau dans l’air, de premier jour.

\- J’ai parlé à Ariana, avant qu’on ne parte, hier. Je lui ai dit de prendre la nuit pour réfléchir mais que si elle voulait… Je veux dire…. J’ai paniqué, hier dans la bibliothèque. Mais si tu penses qu’elle peut y parvenir, alors…

Albus hausse les épaules, Gellert serre plus fort ses doigts, lui sourit légèrement.

\- Ariana a de grandes capacités, Albus. Ça se sent. Elle va faire une sorcière exceptionnelle. 

Albus hoche la tête, caresse la main de Gellert. Ils passent derrière les maisons, le long d’un sentier sur la crête des dunes, ou personne ne peut les voir. Il est encore tôt quand ils arrivent, huit ou neuf heures. Ariana doit être levée, peut être à la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Gellert dépose ses affaires dans l’entrée de la maison de sa grande-tante, puis ils entrent main dans la main dans celle d’Albus. Il pose son sac dans l’entrée, accroche sa veste, sort le médaillon et le tient dans sa main.

Ariana est bien dans la cuisine, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, mais elle n’est pas seule. Aberforth est avec elle, et il a l’air furieux. Albus pose le médaillon sur le meuble, lentement, sentant l’atmosphère lourde, la tension, puis son frère l’apostrophe:

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es allé mettre dans la tête d’Ari, Al ? Qu’est ce que c’est que ses histoires ? Elle a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, elle en est malade !

Ariana est pâle en effet, fébrile, elle geint faiblement en tenant la manche d’Aberforth pour l’empêcher de se lever.

\- Je ne suis pas malade… C’était pas des cauchemars, Abe, juste des pensées…

Mais il arrache son bras et se lève, tend un index accusateur vers Gellert.

\- Et pourquoi il est tout le temps là, lui ! Pourquoi on ne peut pas te voir une seule minute sans l’avoir dans les pattes ? C’est son idée hein, c’est lui qui a mis ça dans la tête d’Ari !

\- Abe…

Albus aussi tient la main de Gellert pour éviter qu’il ne se détache, qu’il ne s’énerve, mais c’est tout aussi vain.

\- Evite de parler de moi comme si je n’étais pas là, Aberforth.

\- Sors de la cuisine. Sors de la maison, même, ou va attendre…

Va attendre Albus dans la bibliothèque, mais Gellert ne l’écoute pas, l’ignore complètement, comme s’il ne savait pas - ou qu’il savait très bien que c’est ce qui va le mettre le plus en colère, et il se penche vers Ariana :

\- Ari ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- NE LUI PARLE PAS, SORS !

Abe se rue en avant, pour agripper Gellert par les épaules, pour le mettre dehors. Albus n’a pas le temps de s’interposer, Gellert avait déjà sa baguette à la main, il ne la lâche jamais et Aberforth recule, agrippe son poignet ou une tâche rouge vif est en train d’apparaitre, une cloque, résultat d’un maléfice cuisant.

C’est le moment ou tout pourrait encore bien se passer. Ou Aberforth pourrait dégager de la cuisine, fou de rage, aller passer sa colère sur ses chèvres. Ou Albus pourrait s’interposer, leur faire comprendre à tout les deux qu’ils viennent de dépasser les bornes. Ou Ariana pourrait crier ou éclater en sanglots et sur cette petite explosion, se débarrasser de la tension de la pièce.

Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

Albus et Ariana restent immobiles, silencieux, incapable de réagir, ne sachant ni l’un ni l’autre ce qu’ils sont sensés, ce qu’ils pourraient faire.

Aberforth frotte son poignet.

\- T’es un malade. T’es un grand malade et t’as peut être embrigadé mon frère dans tes rêves de grandeur destructeurs, mais tu mettrais pas tes sales pattes pleines de magie noire sur ma soeur.

Gellert tient encore sa baguette. Il joue avec, il le fait toujours quand il est nerveux, pour ne pas que l’on voit ses mains trembler.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu veux rester un sorcier médiocre et sans ambitions que tu vas forcer ta soeur à faire de même.

\- Gellert !

Ça l’énerve d’un coup, comme une trahison.

\- C’est ce que tu penses aussi !

Ariana enfonce ses ongles dans la table. La baguette d’Abe est posée sur la table, mais il ne sert pas. Peut être que c’est aussi à cause d’elle, ça. Son frère préféré, qui a toujours vu ce dégout chez elle, qui ne fait jamais de magie à ses côtés. Qui a ingurgité que c’était mal, que ça lui faisait peur, elle qui a rejeté la magie aussi.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ce que je pense.

\- Mais c’est trop tard.

\- Tu vas le laisser entrainer Ariana dans ses trucs de magie noire ?

\- Il veut juste…

\- Tu es aveugle ?

Albus s’enflamme aussi. Comme un mal qui se répond entre eux.

\- C’est toi qui est aveugle, Abe, tu es comme, tu as peur, tu es comme…

\- Comme maman c’est ça ? Et toi tu es comme papa, tu agis sans te soucier de ce qui arrivera après, du mal que…

\- Arrêtez !

Elle crie mais c’est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, ça devient irréversible.

Elle s’est levée, elle dit, j’ai le droit de décider, mais ils ne se taisent pas pour écouter, ils ont tous trop de griefs accumulés et ils crient plus fort qu’elles.

Elle tremble trop fort, Abe ne s’embarrasse pas de morts ou de sort, il avance pour frapper, Gellert lève sa baguette.

\- Crucio !

Aberforth tombe.

Un océan de douleur

La baguette de Gellert lui échappe. Ariana l’a désarmé avec celle de son frère. La magie crépite sur elle, coule d’elle comme une aura malfaisante. Gellert rattrape sa baguette, il sourit comme si tout pouvait encore se plier à ses désirs, à ses capacités.

\- Je savais que tu en étais capable.

Comme s’il ne venait pas d’user d’un sortilège impardonnable.

Comme si c’était quelque chose qu’il avait déjà fait, qu’il referait sans problème.

Comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance.

Ils basculent. Tous les quatre, ils basculent.

Abe récupère sa baguette, l’arrachant à sa soeur. Il ne sent pas les choses se briser, il appuie plus fort sur la cassure. Les fenêtres explosent, les sorts fusent. Aberforth contre Gellert, Albus qui ne sait qui défendre et qui attaque au centre, qui défend et attaque et tout du long hésite, incapable de tout laisser sortir, d’utiliser sa puissance alors qu’il ne sait pas ou viser.

Et Ariana, sans baguette ni barrière, qui se jette là, qui ne veut plus, que ça s’arrête, ces jets de lumière, de bruits et de douleur, que tout cesse,

Je ne voulais pas

Je n’ai jamais voulu

Ça

J’espérais seulement

Je croyais que c’était possible mais en moi

Je savais bien ce qu’il y avait en moi

Ce qui grandissait en moi, qui était sombre à en avaler la lumière,

Qui s’est réveillé en le sentant approcher

Qui avait si faim cette chose en moi

Faim à me dévorer je l’ai toujours su

Qu’elle me tuerais

Qu’elle détruirais tout

Et

C’est mieux comme ça

Je ne supportais pas

De l’avoir à mes côtés.

Ariana tombe.

Elle sent son âme sortir, s’échapper comme un oiseau hors d’une cage, un oiseau qui ouvrirait ses ailes pour la première fois et qui regardait derrière lui

Ce corps, cette cage,

Noire et gluante et rampante,

Se répandre sur le sol

Elle s’envole

Elle s’en va

Elle n’est plus là.

Ils cessent. Il n’y a plus que l’écho des sorts, les respirations emballés, le vaisselier démoli.

Le corps d’Ariana allongé entre eux. Morte, sans le moindre doute possible. Morte comme si elle l’avait été depuis des jours. Une poupée de cire trop grande, allongée raide.

Tout ce qu’Albus entend, c’est son coeur qui bat dans ses oreilles, une marche au tambour qui remplace ses autres sens.

Gellert recule. Il agrippe sa baguette. Il pense à toute vitesse. Au plus urgent, à sa propre survie. Que faire, ou aller. Il recule encore.

La dernière chose qu’Albus voit, ce sont les doigts de Gellert effleurer le médaillon qu’il a déposé sur le meuble en entrant. Leurs regards se croisent, incrédules, désespérés. Puis Gellert transplane, disparait avec le médaillon.

Et tout devient noir.

Fin.


End file.
